The Courtship of Queen Elsa
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: Duty is a word a queen knows well. Duty to her people, her kingdom, and her family. When her advisors decide it is time for her to wed for the good of Arendelle, Elsa submits to their plan. Little does she know that she may find something she never expected...Love. Elsa OC/Anna Kristoff
1. A Queen's Duty

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to the mouse and his creator Walt or more appropriately, the Disney corporation.

Author's Note: This story came to me in a flash of inspiration that had absolutely nothing to do with The Bachelorette television show. Reality shows are of the devil. In all actuality the inspiration came to me from the title of a book I read many, many moons ago called The Courtship of Princess Leia. From the seeds this was born, enjoy. Just the clarify the only thing I borrowed from that book was part of the title. This story will contain no elements of it, unless the Frozen characters suddenly start carrying lightsabers.

Author's Note II: So here's the rub. In my spare time I write romance novels. My own original characters and everything and if you can figure out who I am you can actually buy my first book on amazon. So I don't believe I suck at this. Be that as it may, I'm not quite sure how far I wish to take this story and the reason being is the character of Elsa. I don't think that Disney has ever really created such a complex, emotionally viable character. I've stated before that she is my favorite and I have tried to keep her true to her character, while at the same time I've tried to draw her out. She is a character of nuance, and I hope I honored that.

The Courtship of Queen Elsa

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was pacing.

Gerda watched in concern as the agitated young woman made the circuit of her bed chamber, frost dripping from her fingertips. She hadn't seen her former charge so bothered since the days of the great freeze. She halted abruptly and turned sky blue eyes on her loyal servant and surrogate aunt.

"What could they possibly want, Gerda? My advisors have never called a meeting to which I have not been privy to the details beforehand."

Gerda was busying herself with tidying the room and gave a shrug. "I've no good answer for you my Queen. Perhaps it's best to just attend and find out. After all it's not like you have to agree to anything they might ask of you. You are the queen of Arendelle. They are your advisors only. Ultimately, any and all decisions concerning Arendelle rest with you and with of course the law of the land."

Elsa gave a sharp nod, folded her hands in front of her, and crossed to the window. She gazed out across the fjord. The matronly servant smiled at the picture she made. The queen had just turned twenty-three years old and looked to be carrying the weight of the world on her slim shoulders. Perhaps she was. All Gerda knew was she was proud of the young woman her introverted young charge had turned into. She possessed all the poise, grace, fairness, and diplomacy required of her office and on top of that she was interesting, dryly humorous, and kind. She was a complex woman, their queen.

She was also lonely.

Elsa thought no one knew, but Gerda had known both the young queen and her sister, Princess Anna, since they were still in diapers. She didn't miss the way she sometimes turned away and the far off look she got in her eyes when Anna was with her Ice Master husband and they were being affectionate.

She would often excuse herself of late and retreat from the room.

Gerda knew her queen did not begrudge her sister's happiness, but she also knew that it was sometimes hard to bear the burdens and responsibilities of the crown alone. The people also wished their queen to be wed, but more importantly they wanted her to be happy. Unfortunately a queen had to always think about what was best for her people, and that often meant she could not wed were she wanted, but were Arendelle needed.

Gerda let the silence stretched, respecting her girl's need to reflect in quiet. She knew Elsa would speak when she was ready. She didn't have to wait too long.

"Why didn't Josef tell me?" She whispered. This drew a small smile from Gerda. She didn't think even Elsa was aware how her voice sounded when she spoke of her young advisor.

"I don't know my queen."

A brief flash of anger lit her eyes and she started pacing again.

"It's why I appointed him in the first place! He was supposed be my ally against all those ancient and overbearing blowhards who are too rooted in tradition to see that often times change is needed so a kingdom can grow and flourish. He should not have let them blindside me with this mysterious meeting!"

Gerda shrugged. That tirade was more reminiscent of Princess Anna. It seems the queen's little sister was rubbing off on her.

"Perhaps he didn't know of it either milady." Elsa's anger deflated instantly.

"Perhaps." She paused. "I guess there is really only one way to find out what they want. I shall simply attend."

Elsa's fingers sparkled and a moment later she was dressed in her shimmering gown of blue ice and heels. Her hair was in a single loose French braid with tendrils escaping to frame her face. Gerda had to stifle her chuckle. Those stuffy old men hated it when Elsa attended anything in what was now known as her Snow Queen get-up. She secretly suspected that the men disliked it so much because the gown made her look older, more sophisticated, and sexy. They were men first and foremost, and their queen was young and stunningly beautiful. It didn't take a genius to discern why it made them uncomfortable.

"Gerda, if you would please let Anna know I will be late for dinner. Tell her I apologize, I know she hates to eat alone, and when my brother-in-law is away on harvesting expeditions I usually try to be there."

The servant smiled. "She will understand milady I'm sure." Elsa gave a bark of laughter and smirked in amusement.

"My little sister most assuredly will not understand and I'm sure she will express her displeasure with me with hours of pouting, but sometimes it cannot be helped. She will understand, eventually. I shall probably have to resort to bribery."

Gerda nodded and returned her expression of amusement. Elsa crossed the room and exited. She was heading to the meeting room. Gerda shook her head. The old fools had no idea what they were getting into. One day perhaps they would learn that they couldn't control the queen, no matter how much they wished it.

* * *

Elsa slowed as she reached the conference room doors. She could hear the sounds of muffled debate as she opened them. The room instantly went silent as five pairs of eyes regarded her. She instinctively sought out the sixth pair only to find he was across the room and gazing out the window. He had not turned to greet her, didn't appear inclined to look at her, and she felt her stomach sink. With effort she gathered her best haughty glare and stared down her nose at the oldest and stuffiest man in the room; Baron Ludvig. She narrowed her ice blue eyes at him, but she addressed the room.

"Gentlemen, I pray this is important as I had no warning of this meeting and it is pulling me away from my duties."

The man behind Ludvig stepped forward, he was only slightly less ancient then the Baron, balding and skinny, and he had always reminded Elsa of a vulture.

"That is why we have called you here your Majesty, to press upon you the importance of doing your duty towards Arendelle!"

Cold eyes narrowed on him. "Are you accusing me of being derelict in my duty towards Arendelle Sir Oskar?"

He shrank back and another of her advisors, Viscount Stig, stepped forward, his jolly, dear face rosy. He always reminded her of Sinterklaas the benevolent gift giver during yuletide. He was also sometimes called Sint Nicolaas (Saint Nicholas). He was her second favorite advisor and a good man, if sometimes too unassertive for her tastes. He pulled at his collar and gave her a wan smile.

"My Queen, there is not a man here who would ever accuse you of not always doing what is best for Arendelle…but you see…it's like this…"

"Oh for the love of God Stig, somebody just tell her already." This outburst came from Sir Ruben, the second youngest man on her council. He was in his forties with a harsh face; barrel chest, a slight middle age paunch, and gloriously bushy mutton chops that were slightly graying that he felt made him look distinguished. He was the plainest speaking of her council so his outburst didn't surprise her.

"Your Majesty, it's time you got married and got about to the business of producing an heir."

This was not what Elsa has expected him to say and it must have shown on her face. Baron Teodor stepped forward, his kind features understanding.

"I understand this must be a shock to you, but the council has to take into account the recent happenings in the kingdom of Corona. Scandalous really, the Crown Princess marrying a commoner, and a former thief to boot. Perhaps you remember her and her fiancé at the time? They were at your coronation."

Elsa gave him a sad, rueful smile.

"I fear that time in my life is quite a blur Baron." He flushed in embarrassment and stepped back. She looked from one man to another and sighed, folded her hands in front of her, straightened her posture, and tilted her chin up regally.

"I have successfully ruled Arendelle for the past two and a half years...five and a half if you included the three years from the time my parents died until my coronation. During my reign, crime has decreased, trade has increased, and the people are more prosperous. I have commissioned schools and sponsored apprenticeships and built orphanages with enforced standards of care so that the children, who are unable to protect themselves, have protection under the law. So pray tell me gentlemen, why this sudden push for me to get married? My consort, when I choose him, will have equal power under Arendelle law. I would think that I need to choose my husband very carefully indeed."

"You are not looking for a husband at all my Queen," Ludvig interjected. "That is the problem. This council would never presume to pressure you into a marriage, but Arendelle needs an heir."

Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"My sister is my heir."

Sir Ruben made an impatient sound. "Princess Anna is a child. She would no more know how to run a kingdom than that lumbering Ox of a Sami lad she is married to."

The temperature in the room dropped more than a few degrees suddenly and nobody noticed the smile on Josef's face at the occurrence.

Elsa didn't bother pointing out that she was only three years older than her sister. She simply stood taller, put on her most disdainful royal expression, and declared. "That is quite enough. My sister Anna is at this moment the Crown Princess of Arendelle. I will not tolerate anyone, not even my wise council, to malign her. She is young, yes, but she is also smart and intuitive and Master Kristoff is as solid and true as the blocks of ice he harvests. I have no reservations of leaving Arendelle in their hands if, God forbid, something were to happen to me. Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?"

There were some grumbling agreements all around. Annoyed, Elsa turned to the one man in the room who'd yet to speak. It was young Master Josef, the only man in the room close to her own age and the only one without a noble title. A prosperous wool merchant's son, she had personally appointed him as one of her advisors last year when Baron Sigfrid had suddenly died of complications that arose from his weak heart.

She had dealings with Josef before that, as his father was the largest supplier of exported wool. She had come to admire his sharp mind and quiet, contemplative manner. He was not a man that rushed decisions, but one who analyzed all avenues before drawing a conclusion. He was careful and precise, and through their trade talks she had come to realize that he shared her vision of what Arendelle could become. So much to the others displeasure, she had made him part of her council.

"Have you nothing to say about all of this Master Josef?" Outwardly, she didn't let on how much his answer meant to her, but inside she was trembling. He turned slowly, his dark hair falling across his forehead and his intelligent light gray eyes falling on her. His expression did nothing to betray his thoughts.

"I think…the rest of the council does make some valid points, but they do not have the right to force your hand in marriage. Since none seem to have the courage to tell you this then I shall, they have a plan in place Majesty. They have invited twelve princes to the castle, all eligible second and third sons. They merely wish for you to give them each a day, an interview if you will, and if one of them pleases you they want you to allow him to court you. If at the end of the twelve days you have found no one who will suit, then the council will let the matter lay until the law of the land forces them to intercede."

Elsa looked into Josef's eyes and felt betrayed. She thought for sure he would vehemently disagree with this ridiculous farce. It was also becoming apparent that he'd known about this for some time, and still allowed the rest of the council to ambush her. Her eyes darted away, but not before she could conceal her hurt. Josef noticed, but he forced his expression to remain stoic and turned back to the window. Inwardly, he begged her forgiveness.

"You speak of the succession law," she said softly. Elsa looked beyond her council, collecting herself.

The law of succession in Arendelle was ironclad and she knew that one day she would have to marry because of it; she had just hoped she had more time. She'd been foolish to think so. The law was a convoluted mess of misogynistic intent laid down by her many times great grandfather to make his second born child, a son, instead of his first born child, his daughter, heir to the Arendelle throne. The law stated that any dynasty that produced only daughters could name their eldest heir, but their daughter must marry by the time she was twenty-five years of age and produce an heir not long after or else the right to sit on the throne could be challenged.

Anna was her legitimate heir, and the law wouldn't be a problem if her second cousin Archibald wasn't waiting in the wings for a chance at the throne. Archie was the only son of her grandfather's brother, her great uncle Nikolas, who would have been heir apparent if grandpapa and grandmamma had not had her father Stephan. Great uncle Nikolas never cared much for the throne, but Archie had always been resentful. He was even more resentful when Elsa took the reigns as acting sovereign of the realm after her parents' death.

She had known all this of course…it didn't make her resent it any less. Gathering her emotions sharply under her control, she concealed them as she'd been taught to do and asked with no inflection.

"Who are these princes?"

Viscount Stig reluctantly stepped forward and handed her a document. She took it from him and congratulated herself on the steadiness of her hand. She silently perused the parchment and pursed her lips.

"I see," she muttered softly and looked up. She met each man's eyes before locking eyes with Josef. To his credit he didn't flinch away.

"And when does the first prince arrive?" She was looking at Josef, but it was Teodor who spoke.

"He arrives two days hence." She sucked in a fortifying breath and nodded.

"Very well, I will agree to this circus, but in return I will expect no interference from any of you. Is that understood?"

Reluctant nods came from all except Josef. Her eyes landed on him once more and she couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and anger she allowed him to see. He stood tall, accepting her censure. Elsa was the first to look away. She abruptly turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"I bid you good evening, gentlemen." With that the Queen of Arendelle left and the room was suddenly much warmer. Stig blinked twice and rather stupidly stated.

"Well that didn't go so bad, did it?"

Josef glared at all of them, snorted in disgust, and stalked out of the room. Stig looked bewildered.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Josef bent his elbow, raised the pint to his lips, and took a long draft of his favorite ale. It did little to calm the turmoil inside of him. He lowered it and gazed into the amber liquid. He couldn't rid himself of the image of Elsa's stricken face and the betrayal in her beautiful eyes.

He cursed himself ten times a fool and believed he deserved every vile expletive. Misery cloaked him and he hunched his shoulders.

He should have told her what the council had planned the moment he learned of it. The only thing that had given him pause was so sentimental and foolish he didn't know if he could still call himself a man.

He sighed and looked around the warm and comforting environ of The Fox and Hound, a tavern a little distance away from the palace. It was a working man's tavern, nothing like those stuffy gentleman's clubs that only allowed a man in if he had a pedigree. Gunner also made the best ale to be had in Arendelle so the place was popular.

He took another sip and hung his head low, not inviting company. Gunner and Elise, his wife, eyed him with sympathy. They knew of course, knew how pathetic his situation really was and he couldn't take the pity in their eyes.

Josef was a man doing penance. He glanced down at the tattoo he usually kept covered that graced his inner forearm. The dagger on his right and the rose on his left, each with a meaning. His eyes traced the name woven around the stem. It was his fault she was dead, or so his father made sure to remind him. He drank more ale and let the self-loathing wrap around him. His father was probably right, it probably didn't matter what he did. There was no forgiveness for him.

He still wasn't sure what made his father hate him more. The fact that he'd rejected the future the old man had groomed him for in the first place, or the fact that he'd disgraced himself beyond redemption.

Josef let his mind drift back, his thoughts already so miserably that the dark place he tried never to revisit was pushing its way forward.

He was seventeen years old again and stifling under the weight of his father's expectations. It wasn't enough for Konstantin to be a prosperous merchant. He'd longed for a title and when he wasn't able to achieve his goal through his own machinations, he'd put all his hopes on his children.

Josef had spent his formative years learning not only his father's trade, but the skills of a gentleman of rank. He'd learned how to fence, how to dance, the varied nuances of how to properly address those with old and lofty titles, and how to box like a gentleman under the Marquis of Queensberry rules. In short, he was groomed for life at court.

He'd hated every minute of it and fought the mold the old man had tried to force him into every step of the way.

The life Josef loved was the sea. He may have learned how to behave like a gentlemen from his tutors, but it was the sailors and the dockhands that taught him about life. The old salts, the privateers, and sometimes even pirates had taught him how to drink, how to wench, and how to fight dirty. They also taught him about loyalty and a code of honor that only rough men would understand. He'd been torn between two worlds and to his father's disgust he'd chosen the one his old man would never condone or understand.

He took another pull of his ale.

The day he'd turned eighteen he'd run from his responsibilities vowing never to return.

The ship he'd conscripted on had all the markings of a merchant vessel. It wasn't until later he found out that it was all for show and the real occupation the Captain indulged in was piracy.

It was a disaster. When he'd tried to leave they'd beaten him bloody and that night as he lay in agony on the deck, something far worse happened.

His little sister had gotten wind of his plans and stowed away.

He traced the letters over and over again. His baby sister Sonja…she was always too headstrong and adventurous; and always too willing to follow him to hell and back. He should have suspected she would follow him onto the ship.

He knew he would have to do something to protect her. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He'd dressed her like a cabin boy; taught her to fight, and prayed every day the no one would discover their ruse. For even though it turned out that most of the pirates were not as bad as they pretended, it happened that their ship's captain was a complete blackguard.

Much of the crew hated the man and only sailed with him because of the promise of gold from a Spanish Galleon that the captain claimed he knew the location of. They had spent weeks at sea with no sight of the treasure ship and the crew was growing restless. The captain was becoming increasingly unstable and was prone to outbursts. It was during one of these outbursts he that he struck Sonja and she cried out. It must have been something the vile man had heard in her voice because he ripped her shirt off of her and discovered her bindings.

Josef had tried to reach them, but the first mate was a monster of a man that was entirely devoted to the captain. He'd held him back and the others were too afraid to interfere.

The captain dragged Sonja into his cabin and took her innocence. Josef could still remember her screams. The man had then taken her life…so in return Josef took his manhood and slit his throat. The rest of the crew had taken care of the first mate during the mutiny he'd incited.

Then the dark days started. He took over the ship and his life of piracy and self-destruction began. For five years they looted and pillaged and became rich. He spent gold on whores and rum and pursued every vice in the book, and some that weren't. His luck ran out one day when his crew took on a seemingly defenseless merchant vessel that turned out to be a war ship called the Persephone. She was the jewel of the Southern Isles fleet.

His crew was decimated and he was thrown into a dank and dilapidated shit hole of a prison to await his hanging.

It was only his father's deep pockets and one very corrupt official that was susceptible to bribery that kept him from the hangman's noose. His father's money also went a long way in keeping the rumors of those years from reaching the good people of Arendelle.

That was two years ago and his father still told him nightly that he should have left him to hang. He would have too, if Josef wasn't needed to continue the family name. It was the only reason he tolerated his son working for him. Josef had accepted his father's hatred because his father couldn't hate him more than he hated himself.

Since the day he'd returned, he tried to keep his nose clean, tried to work the family business and live an unassuming life. That is...until that day.

It was the day he'd met the young queen of Arendelle for the first time and the bottom had dropped out of his world. She'd come with a small retinue of personal guards to speak with his father. His father had been away on business and so she'd spoken with him instead. Josef replayed the moment in his head.

_The knock startled him and he almost sent his coffee flying across the room. Josef muttered a curse._

_"I swear by all that is Holy Jasper if you are bothering me again with something you can most assuredly handle on your own I'm going to put my boot up your arse."_

_He swung open the door and was met with the business end of a spear. The chainmail clad guard was glaring at him._

_"Private Anders stand down, I'm sure he means me no harm as my name is most assuredly not Jasper."_

_The feminine tone was laced with dry amusement. Josef felt like he'd taken a sucker punch to the gut as the voice's owner stepped forward and lowered the hood of her traveling cloak. He could only stare stupidly at the vision before him._

_White blond hair and eyes so blue they would make the sky jealous. He felt like he was drowning and being reborn as he gazed into those unabashedly amused orbs. By God, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, a goddess come to earth. She was nothing so cliché as Venus, with her weakness and vanity, but Skadi the goddess of winter with the spirit of a warrior. She was also their queen, and if he didn't stop ogling her like a horny school boy then the guard that was still glaring at him would run him through._

_Josef shook himself out of his stupor and made a correct, if hasty, bow._

_"Forgive me your Majesty; I thought you were our dock master. Please, won't you come in?"_

_She smiled at him and crossed the threshold with all of the grace and poise one would expect from a queen and that breathless feeling was back. He sucked in a lung full of air and slowly released it. He really needed to get control of himself._

_"I thank-you Master…?" She let it hang and he started._

_"Forgive me once again, I am Josef. My father Konstantin and I are wool merchants."_

_Those hypnotic blue eyes sparkled knowingly._

_"I am well aware of that Master Josef. I actually came to speak with your father? Is he perchance available?"_

_He felt disappointment course through him. Of course this enchanting woman was not here to speak with him. How foolish could he be? He hid his disillusionment well._

_"Father is away on business. Is there something I can do for you Majesty?"_

_Those eyes sobered and seemed to bore into him, like she was weighing him. He attempted to look like a man she could trust, even if his father would disagree with that sentiment. He caught himself looking around for Sigmund, his appointed watch dog while father was away. Thankful, the man was nowhere to be seen. While he'd been lost in his own mind Elsa had continued to study him._

_She must have found something she liked because she replied._

_"Yes Master Josef. I do believe you can be of great assistance to me."_

Josef wrenched himself back to the present. He'd come to know the young queen of Arendelle well since that moment. More importantly he'd come to know Elsa, the woman behind the queen. There was so much he admired about her. Her beauty was unquestionable, but it was the other things that made up the complex woman that had snared him completely. She was a contradiction at times, strong and vulnerable, poised and yet amusing, decisive and unsure—she made him want to support her and care for her and be—all things to her that she needed.

He was a fool.

She was the queen and he was a wool merchant's son. Add his past to the equation and he might as well try to catch starlight with his bare hands. He had a better chance of accomplishing that then being a fit man for the queen. His stupid heart needed to stop wishing for things that could never, ever be. He was about to take another draw of his ale to drown his misery when a beefy had slapped him on the back. The ale splashed and he cursed.

"You should really be more careful there Josef, that's Gunner's best ale. You don't want to waste it." He glared at the large blond man that took the stool next to him. He grabbed a nearby rag and started mopping up the spill.

"I was fine until some smelly oaf jostled me. Don't you have a princess waiting at the palace for you to corrupt?"

The smile that crossed Kristoff's face would have made Elsa impale him with a stake of ice.

"That's my wife you're implying impure things about." Josef snorted.

"Implying…no…outright saying, most assuredly yes. You both forget the queen shares that wing of the castle with you both."

Kristoff turned bright red and Josef gave his friend a wicked smile.

"So tell me what does, 'Kristoff please, you've never stuck it there,' imply?"

The man punched him none too lightly on the arm, his face about to catch fire. If Josef were a lesser mortal he may have lost all feeling in his arm at the contact.

"Shut it," Kristoff grumbled and motioned for the barmaid to bring him a pint. The cute brunette prepared it and gave him a saucy wink before placing it in front of him.

"She's a lucky girl, our princess." She eyed his large hands. "I wouldn't mind you sticking things anywhere especially if you're as big all over."

The mountain man's face grew even brighter; if this kept up he would be glowing soon. He was unable to meet the girl's eyes as he paid her. She winked at Josef and sauntered away. He cleared his throat and eyed his friend.

"Speaking of Anna, she is royally unhappy with you right now."

Josef sighed. "I can hazard a guess as to why." Kristoff scowled at his idiot friend.

"Suitors? Really? If you hated the queen that much why didn't you just ship her off to the Southern Isles and force her to marry Hans?"

The other man forced the anger his friend's words caused to rise up in him down before answering.

"I didn't tell her because I knew she would have found a way to stop the council from contacting those men. And before you say anything, no I didn't do it for the same reasons they did."

The mountain man grew quiet.

"Then why did you?" Josef stared blindly at the wall in front of him. He'd let those men be contacted because he'd seen the look in her beautiful eyes while she watched Anna and her brother-in-law together, or every time she saw a happy couple in the market, or when she gazed at a chubby baby with a toothless smile and innocent acceptance. She'd looked…wistful and longing.

"She's lonely Kristoff, she would never admit it, but I can see it in her eyes every time she sees you and Anna together. She wants someone to share her life with and if one of the men can make her happy…"

Kristoff grew silent once more and then finally uttered the thing Josef knew he was going to say.

"So it doesn't matter that you're in love with her?"

Josef let out a derisive chuckle and then stared hard at the rose on his arm.

"No. It doesn't matter in the slightest."

Kristoff called him a damn fool and Josef raised his glass in a toast.

He couldn't have agreed more.


	2. Prince Anders of Westwyvern

Elsa was dressed in one of her best day dresses and soon to meet the first prince on the list that her council had provided. She wrapped her arm around her stomach. She felt ill. Anna was sitting on her bed and she watched her silently from across the room. She waited for the dam to break because her sister was never silent for long.

"You don't have to do this Elsa. You can tell those old stuff shirts that they can stick their list where the sun doesn't shine. You're their queen after all."

Elsa smiled at her sister's colorful words, and then sobered and shook her head.

"No, they are right; it's what's best for Arendelle."

Anna became agitated. "Screw Arendelle. I don't give a fig about the kingdom if ruling it is going to force you to do something you don't want to. You should marry for love, Elsa."

She felt her own agitation rise. "Enough Anna, you don't really mean that. You know what would happen to our people if Archie were to become king. And make no mistake; he would do everything in his power to overthrow me if given half a chance."

Her sister got up and started pacing. "It's not fair Elsa. It's just…not fair." She finished helplessly. The queen didn't state the obvious, that life often was unfair and no one knew it better than they.

Anna didn't want Elsa to sacrifice her happiness on the altar of duty. She knew that even after all this time her sister felt guilty for the freeze. She worked herself to the bone trying to make Arendelle a better place for all its citizens. It wasn't uncommon for Anna to find her big sister asleep at her desk after a particularly grueling day, her food trays untouched. Those days made Anna's heart ache. Elsa was an amazing person and it wasn't just because of her powers.

Her memories of her sister before her thirteen years of isolation were faded and worn with time, but she never forgot what she was like. Before fear got its hooks into Elsa, she was fun. She'd always been more reserved and less dramatic than Anna, but she was also mischievous and wickedly smart. The trouble they'd gotten into may have been instigated by Anna, but it was planned and initiated by Elsa.

Her sister could still be fun and mischievous, but it was tempered by adulthood and responsibility. Her natural reserve was sometimes mistaken for coldness, but Anna knew Elsa had an almost infinite capacity for love. She wasn't reserved around her family and it was that private Elsa that Anna loved best of all. It was the Elsa that would secretly conjure ice and stuff it down the back of Kristoff's shirt, and the one that would make snowflakes for Sven to lick. It was the Elsa who would ice skate in the ballroom when she thought no one was watching, or the one who would roast marshmallows with Olaf so she could adjust his flurry to make sure he didn't melt.

It was the Elsa who patiently taught Kristoff to read.

Her husband didn't know she knew about that, but she'd seen them one late night in the library. He'd been embarrassed that he'd never learned, and he hadn't wanted to admit his lack of ability to her. She'd never told her sister what she'd seen, but she would be forever grateful to her for teaching him and allowing him to keep his pride.

Those were just a few of the reasons in Anna's eyes why Elsa deserved to be happy.

Her distress must have shown on her face because the queen's expression softened. She crossed to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Anna clung to her, relishing the contact. It wasn't often Elsa initiated a hug and when she did Anna felt she could fly. Elsa was getting much better at them too. She squeezed her big sister tight.

"I want you to be happy." She felt Elsa sigh as she released her and linked their arms.

"Who's to say one of these men won't make me happy? It doesn't hurt to give them a chance."

Anna privately thought none of these princes would be able to really accept and understand her introverted sister, but she kept that thought to herself. She knew of only one man who would really make the queen happy in all aspects, but he was being a stupid butthead right now.

Elsa took her sisters hands in her own. "The law needs to be honored; Arendelle needs more than one possible heir. I can do this for my people."

"It's a stupid, antiquated law and you know it! Why can't we just get it overturned?"

The queen sighed. "Father tried; remember? But Archie is on the High Court of Judges. He made sure it would not happen."

Anna grumbled something about really hating that man and Elsa privately agreed. Her little sister was biting her lip like she wanted to say more and finally Elsa prompted.

"Just spit it out Anna."

The princess flushed red and said in a rush. "But what about love making?"

The queen dropped her sister's hands, stunned.

"E-Excuse me?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I said what about love making, intimacy—you know that thing that makes babies? You are going to have to do that with—whomever and I don't—that is—"

Elsa felt her own face flush and a light flurry had started. She drew a deep breath, counted slowly to ten, and composed herself.

"A-Anna I don't think that is going to matter all that much. It's simply biology and once I have an heir I won't have to endure…"

"Endure? See that's what I'm worried about. I don't want you to have to endure making love to your husband. It should be something special shared with the person you love and it feels amaz…"

She cut herself off and blushed deep red. Elsa was exceedingly uncomfortable with this line of conversation. She could feel frost gathering at her fingertips. She was not naïve; she knew that her future husband would expect to share her bed.

When Elsa had turned sixteen her mother had felt that it was time to explain the nuances of the intimate relationship that can be shared between a man and a woman, but had stopped when an overwhelmed Elsa had frozen the floor and walls of her room.

She understood the basics, but she privately admitted she was slightly terrified of the reality. She had control of her powers, but touch was still hard for her and full blown intimacy? She wasn't sure if she could do it. She sighed and looked at her sister. She saw distress swimming in those blue eyes that matched her own. It seemed this was important to Anna.

"Don't worry overmuch about this. I promise that I won't rush into a decision. I am, however, willing to give this a chance."

Anna sighed in defeat and nodded. She crossed to the queen and took her hands in hers.

"I know that, and I know you Elsa. You're not like me, looking to feel butterflies in your stomach and heart palpitations when a man you admire pays attention to you. You're more likely to over analyze each person, which in this case is probably a good thing, but promise me this. Promise me that you won't choose someone who doesn't understand and appreciate you. You are amazing and the person you choose should also think you're amazing…and you should think he's amazing. That's what I have with Kristoff. Its love and respect and absolute trust and I know you don't trust that easily, which in this case is another good thing, but please, please, please make sure he will make you happy before choosing him. Don't make the decision all about the kingdom. Promise me, Elsa."

Elsa smiled softly at her baby sister and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I promise…now let's go meet prince charming."

Anna smirked. "And hope he's not a frog in prince's clothing."

* * *

All of Arendelle was abuzz with the news.

The queen was being courted by twelve suitors, twelve princes, and the citizenry was in various stages of eagerness and expectation. The meetings would be held over the next thirty days, but each prince only had one day in which to woo their queen into accepting their courtship.

There were very few diversions in the life of a commoner. Even the most prosperous merchant worked, and the daily drudgery was tedious, monotonous, and uneventful. The courtship of their queen would prove to be grand entertainment. A list of the men had been obtained through slightly nefarious means and bets were already being made as to which one of the lucky princes would win their queen's hand.

Would it Prince Anders of Westwyvern whose mighty feats had been sung by traveling bards?

Or would it be Prince Willem of Osterland who was reported to be as large and powerful as an ox.

Or perhaps it would be Prince Natanael of Maradova who was said to be the most beautiful man in the world.

Or maybe it would be Prince Filip of Err who was a master horseman.

Or it would be Prince Gerold of North Caldon who was supposed to be a fierce warrior.

Or hopefully it would be Prince Odin of Lorthor, named for the mighty god of all, who was said to be one of the most successful generals Lorthor had ever had.

Then there was Prince Ivar of East Masterdon, Prince Benedikt of West Masterdon, and Prince Cornelis of South Masterdon, fraternal triplets who managed their eldest brother's holdings for the Island Nation of Masterdon.

That left Prince Matteus of Astok, Prince Anton of Guntherland, and Prince Tomas of The Northern Isles, all lesser princes with little to no information about their characters or accomplishments available to make judgments about them. Still, it was all very exciting.

Citizens chatted about nothing else as they went to the market, did laundry, worked on the docks, and did all those daily things they'd always done, but now it was with a feeling of anticipation. Everyone, from the oldest curmudgeon to the smallest child, had one question.

Who would the queen pick?

* * *

Elsa already had a headache and it wasn't even noon yet. She glanced at the man next to her, who seemed to like the sound of his own voice, and prayed for deliverance. Prince Anders of Westwyvern was the most pompous, self-absorbed person she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting, and if she had to listen to him any longer she might just run off to her ice palace again and never return.

He was talking about a great boar hunt he once went on that sounded suspiciously like the myth of the Calydonian Boar. She wasn't sure what was more insulting, his boastful lie or the fact that he probably believed she wouldn't be well read enough to know the story. She'd known in the first five minutes of meeting him that the prince did not have a high opinion of female intelligence.

He droned on and Elsa started doing equations in her head to pass the time and appear interested. Westwyvern was one of their trade partners and she didn't wish to insult the man. She, however, had no intention of allowing him to court her either.

He was still talking. She took a break from equations to study him.

He wasn't a bad looking man she supposed. He had thick blond hair and eyes a few shades darker blue than her own. His physique was average and he dressed well. His voice had a nasal quality that was beginning to grate upon her nerve endings, and he seemed to be the touchy sort. He'd brushed the back of his hand along her bare arm and twice he'd attempted to place his arm around her. She'd successfully dodged the attempts.

"Queen Elsa, are you listening to me." With a stifled groan she turned to him with a practiced smile. It was her polite, political smile.

"Of course my lord, you were expounding upon your heroics and daring when you single-handedly kept the boar for goring Sir Percival. It must have been quite difficult to do seeing as you were overladen with Lady Winifred's new bonnet, which you'd managed to snatch from the crushing grasp of the north wind." He completely missed the note of sarcasm in her voice. He puffed out his chest and an arrogant smile lit his features. Elsa rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and massaged her temples.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Josef didn't often stay overlong in the palace, but today he found he was making excuses to linger. He was in the council room going over requests for audiences with the queen, when low and behold she hastily darted into the room and closed the door just enough to peek around the door frame.

"Queen Elsa, wait! You have yet to hear my account of the time I stopped a beast from terrorizing a small, provincial town in the south of France!"

Josef heard footsteps go by and the queen sighed in relief and shut the door. A small smile quirked those full lips, but it disappeared when those sky blue eyes noticed him. He felt a twinge of regret that he caused that smile to vanish.

"Master Josef, I am surprised to see you here. I thought everyone had left for the evening." Her voice was cool and her eyes remote. Obviously she'd not forgiven him. He stacked the papers he'd been reviewing, stood, and gave a correct bow.

"My apologies, Majesty, I was reviewing some requests for audiences with you. I was just about to make my way home."

Josef stepped smartly from behind the desk and made his way towards the door. She watched him with those eyes that slayed him every time. She was trying so hard to hide her hurt and she was failing so miserably. Oh, he was sure she could fool others with that icy mask she adopted to protect herself, but he'd spent the last year of his life studying every nuance of her beautiful face. He badly wanted to explain why he'd done what he'd done, but he would then have to confess things he never had any intention of confessing… it was best he let it lay.

He was almost home free, his hand on the door handle, when her voice stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me Josef?"

He closed his eyes and gathered his resolve. He didn't miss the fact that she'd left out the honorific. It was something she only did in private, a mark of the friendship they'd developed. He turned to her and made sure his face reflected nothing of what he was feeling, but he made the mistake of looking her in the eye. Strength and vulnerability reflected back at him from crystalline orbs, she was such a fascinating blend of them both. He opened his mouth to defend his decision, but what came out instead was.

"I didn't tell you because as I stated before, you would have stopped them. You're right though, perhaps I did you a disservice not telling you. It seemed like the right thing at the time."

Her expression was stricken. "Why? Why on earth would you think that was the right thing to do?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Here in lay the problem. He was in love with her. He knew this without question, and it wasn't simply because she was beautiful (she was), it was because he'd never met anyone with a heart like hers. He knew that she had a deep capacity for love. He'd seen that love in the care she provide for her people, her kingdom, her sister, her sister's husband, his reindeer, and one very magical snowman.

Her family and her people were everything to her, but he saw the longing she couldn't hide sometimes. He knew what he'd told Kristoff was true. She wanted someone to share her life with, a partner, and he wasn't deluded enough to believe he was good enough for her even if he wanted her with every fiber of his being. So he'd done the only thing he could and gave her the only answer he could think of.

"Because I can see the loneliness in your eyes, Majesty."

She twisted angrily and turned her back on him.

"You presume too much."

She heard his sigh and heard his barely muttered.

"If only I could presume. I would…" He cut himself off. Elsa turned towards him and eyed him curiously. She was not ignorant of the fact that her advisor was a handsome man. She just did everything in her power to ignore that fact. She ignored that his black hair was thick and soft and disregarded her increasingly frequent urge to touch it and run her fingers through it. She convinced herself that his light gray eyes were not that special hue of the sky after a winter storm; that hue that only appeared when the first rays of sunlight broke through the clouds.

She denied that he amused her, denied that he was valiant and kind. The one thing she could not deny was his razor sharp intelligence and how it affected her. Elsa was drawn to intelligence. It was her Achilles' heel. She especially liked how he never underestimated her intelligence…something Prince Anders needed a lesson in.

Elsa studied her advisor and felt that familiar nervous flutter low in her belly.

It was best that she ignore that too.

She liked how he met her eyes without flinching, liked how he never acted afraid of her and was willing to disagree with her when needed. She just…liked him, she had since she'd met him, and she realized something rather startling. She trusted him. She did not trust many people.

"Josef," she said softly. He kept his expression blank.

"Yes, Majesty?"

She waved her hand. "Elsa…just call me Elsa when we are like this." A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she stammered. "I don't…I just…I consider you a friend. So please, when we are not in a formal setting I would like you to call me Elsa."

Josef had to swallow past the lump that was suddenly lodged in his throat. She was giving him permission to speak her name. Angels should know better than to allow mortals such liberties, but he was not going to argue with her about it.

"Y-Yes…Elsa."

He tried not to let it show how much he liked the sound of her name on his lips.

"I don't approve of why you kept this suitor business from me…but I think I understand your motivation a bit better. I would like you to do something for me."

He stood up straighter.

"Anything maj—Elsa." She smiled at him and he felt it like a bolt to his chest. God, he was pathetic.

"Meet me here each night after the day's suitor has retired. I will admit that I need some advice from someone I trust. I have Anna, but I don't think she is very pleased with this…whatever this is, and I know she cannot be impartial. None of these men will be good enough in her eyes so I need eyes that can remain impartial."

Josef felt his heart grind to a halt. She was asking him to help her select her husband…her king. She was asking him to pull his heart from his chest and stomp all over it, even if she didn't realize it. She must have seen the hesitation in his face for hers fell.

"N-Never mind, it was an idiotic idea." He took a deep breath.

"No, no its not. I am humbled that you trust my opinion in such a matter and I will be your sounding board my queen."

"Elsa," she softly reminded him, there was a twinkle in her blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Elsa." He nodded decisively. This time her smile was wider and a teasing lilt colored her next words.

"You're not staying to help me decide if Prince Anders is the man for me?"

He all but snorted.

"That pompous ass? I have no idea what Teodor was thinking putting him on the list in the first place."

She laughed outright and love sick fool that he was it made him feel warm inside. Her laughter eventually subsided and she grew pensive again, but at least her eyes were forgiving as they regarded him. She glanced towards his hand on the door knob, smiled softly, and gently said.

"Goodnight Josef."

He smiled at her again, sure that all his silly feelings could be read on his face. He needed to get out of here before she caught on. Still, his body was reluctant to open the door and take the steps to walk away from her. Finally, after a moment that probably stretched too long, he nodded and firmly stated.

"Goodnight…Elsa." He ignored the fact that her name felt like a caress.

He left and she watched him go, her eyes thoughtful.


	3. Prince Willem of North Osterland

Author's Note: Ah reviews, always fun. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment or two. It is appreciated. To address some points, a nod to stairwaytotheskies for being a fellow geek and having read the book I liberated the title of my story from. My precious, precious Star Wars Universe that Disney now owns and J.J. Abrams is going to take over…it's the first sign of the Apocalypse.

To Mengsk, I fear his sister is quite horribly deceased. I just didn't go into too much detail because of the T rating. I have plans for dad though. Also to reasoning for sending the princes, they are lining up political marriages which were not uncommon, and taken my cue from the movie Arendelle is a prosperous kingdom. It would be advantageous to them. The last thing to liesel, like everything I write, this story will be as long as it needs to be. It probably won't end up being as long as you wish it to be, but it will be as well-crafted as I can make it. I'm not a big fan of length for the sake of length, but I am a fan of well plotted stories that flow, so I can at least promise you that.

To the rest thanks so much again.

Also, if you don't see your review pop up right away it is because I moderate them if they are anonymous. I had a particularly bad experience on this site once from an anonymous reviewer that simply attacked my story without provocation, and said nothing that was constructive or relevant. In order to prevent a repeat of that occurrence; I initially made it so the only reviews I could receive were ones that were signed. It seems the site no longer has that option though. I consider myself a reasonable person and if you have a relevant argument I will gladly take it into account, but I refuse to indulge stupidity.

I apologize for this inconvenience because I know people like to see their reviews pop up. Now enough of my inane ramblings, onward to the story!

* * *

Prince Willem of North Osterland was the largest man Elsa had ever seen. He was even larger than the good natured Trader Oaken. He wasn't a fat man by any means; oh no, all that broadness was sheer walls of muscle. He had coarse black hair and dark piercing eyes and reminded the queen of a black bear she once saw in a traveling carven of gypsies. Elsa wasn't easily intimidated, but this man was just so…large. Anna stood at her side and resisted the urge to squeeze her sister's shoulder. Elsa had to give her a little jolt with her powers to stop her from gapping openly.

He had entered her throne room with a smart bow followed by his retinue of men at arms. They were, of course, unarmed at this time. Her guard captain had insisted. The man was studying her intensely and she fought the urge to fidget. Queens did not fidget. She called upon all of her considerable control and training, and remained still under his disturbing gaze.

"Good day to you Prince Willem, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and this is my sister and heir, Princess Anna. We welcome you to Arendelle and hope that your stay with us is a pleasant one."

The giant said nothing to her greeting and she was starting to become annoyed. Really, was it too much to ask for a bit of acknowledgment? An uncomfortable length of minutes passed and finally he said in his thick accent.

"She is tiny, like a bird and so pale. Her hips are small and her bones delicate. She will not be able to handle my manly seed. My children would rip her in half. Bah, she is no good. We go!"

Stunned, Elsa watched the behemoth prince turn sharply on his heels and leave. His men followed him. She could only blink rather stupidly and then a wide grin split her face. Her sister giggled and suddenly the queen started laughing and not polite queen-like laughter, but great bellows of mirth that should not be able to come from one so regal. Anna was practically rolling on the ground by now and tears were running down her face. She finally choked out.

"Oh my God Elsa! H-He, ha-ha, he acted like you were a horse for sale at market!"

The queen laughed harder and said. "M-Manly seed!" This set the princess off again and finally after many minutes, they both regained some semblance of control. Anna wiped her eyes and concentrated on breathing. They were both still smirking, identical smirks with identical tinkles in their matching blue eyes.

Anna pushed Elsa over, sat next to her on the throne and threw her arm over her sister's shoulders. The casual affection warmed Elsa, and she held her sister tight. Anna rested her head on the queen's shoulder and blew her bangs out of her face.

"This is going to be a long few weeks."

Elsa privately agreed.

* * *

The queen was having difficulty unwinding from what had turned into a tedious day. She wanted nothing more than to seek her bed, but the sky had only just begun to darken for the evening. She sighed as she gazed out her window at the slowly disappearing sun. She loved the sunset, loved how the sky would erupt into a kaleidoscope of colors while the glowing orb of the sun would retire after its long journey across the sky to make room for its sister moon. There was something reverent in the journey.

Day in and day out, it would crawl across the sky, bringing light and warmth and…life. She smiled. That was what she loved about the sun most of all. She loved that it brought life with it. It was ironic, seeing as she controlled ice and snow. As beautiful as it could be, winter brought death with it until spring could thaw it and renew the world with color and life. This melancholy thought almost stole her joy in the sunset, until Olaf walked in. He grinned his big, bucked tooth grin and excitedly ran to her.

"Elsa! Elsa! I'm so glad I found you."

The little guy seemed agitated. She knelt down so she was more on his level. He paused dramatically and placed his brown twig hands on what she supposed were his knees, and breathed in and out like he had just run a mile.

"What is it Olaf? What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and came in close so he could whisper.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there is a stranger staying in the blue and white guest room. He looks untrustworthy."

Elsa laughed out right and stood. The little snowman looked crestfallen and she immediately swallowed it back down, but her amused smile was still on her lips.

"Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to warn you because I love you and Anna, and Anna warned me about strangers and that sometimes they aren't all nice."

She sighed and softened her expression. "Oh Olaf, you did nothing wrong little guy. That man is Prince Anders. You remember when we told you about the princes from all the different lands that would be coming to visit? Well he is the first."

Olaf made a face, something between understanding and a grimace. He motioned her close again.

"Just for the record, I don't like him. He talks too much and he sort of made this high pitched girly sound when he saw me, like he'd never seen a snowman before. Do you think he might be crazy? Who has never seen a snowman? Oh, Oh, Oh, what if he doesn't like snow? You can't have a king that doesn't like snow because you make magic snow."

She reached out and rested a comforting hand on his head. He stilled and his smile was back.

"Olaf, I thank you for looking out for myself and Anna, and for the record we love you too. Don't worry overmuch about who I will choose for as my king. I guarantee he will like snow. He will like and accept you; I won't tolerate someone who won't."

He stepped forward and hugged her and she hugged the little snowman back. He really was the most endearing thing she'd ever created. He pulled back from her and shuffled a sheepish toe against the floor. He gave her a shy look.

"So you really love me?" She didn't have to pause to think on her next words at all.

"With all of my heart."

His grin was huge as he hugged her again and then waddled away back the way he'd come in. She was about to follow him when a sound drew her attention. It was Anna and she was in the hallway talking to Kristoff.

"But wait, why do you have to go now?"

Elsa turned towards the sound and found them standing at the entrance to the portrait gallery. The mountain man had his arms wrapped firmly around her baby sister and she was holding on to him for dear life. She watched and felt a stab in her chest at the tender kiss he dropped on her sister's forehead. She retreated into the shadows of a nearby archway. She suddenly keenly felt that she shouldn't disturb them.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a bad time what with all this crazy suitor business, but there has been an avalanche on the north mountain. It's buried the caves where Grand Pabbie and the others harvest their fire crystals. The crystals are the source of their troll magic. I have to help them dig. I swear it should only be for a few days, a week at most."

Anna sighed and burrowed deeper into her husband's chest. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important Anna…but they're family." His wife pulled back slightly and graced him with a poignant smile. She reached up and ran her slim fingers through his messy blond hair, her palm coming to rest on his neck. He ran his larger hand up her arm and covered her hand with his.

"I know you wouldn't be leaving unless it was important. You have always been there for the people you love. It's one of the reasons I did you the honor of falling in love with you."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"I think it's the other way around princess. You were just lucky enough to fall for me and I gallantly let you. Of course, you had to bribe me with a new sleigh so I would forgive you for blowing up my old one."

She poked him in the ribs with her free hand in retaliation of his good-natured teasing.

"You sir, need to just admit you were crazy about me from the start because I am irresistible."

He moved his face close and stared hard into her eyes, but the slight quirk of his lips softened the look.

"Make me."

Never one to back away from a challenge she threw her arms around his neck, stood up on her tip toes, and kissed him for all she was worth. Kristoff made a sound that was have moan, half manly grunt, and kissed her back.

When one of the mountain man's hands trailed down her sister's spine and cupped her backside to pull her in close Elsa felt her cheeks heat. She swiftly made her way from the shadows and turned down the adjacent hallway.

The two lovers never noticed a thing; they were too wrapped up in each other. Feeling suddenly out of sorts, Elsa started walking until she found herself diverging on a well-known path to the council chambers. She paused awkwardly in front of the familiar doors.

Elsa didn't know why she was hovering outside of the doors, or why she felt so nervous. It wasn't like she had to review her afternoon with Prince Willem since the prince didn't stay long enough to merit any consideration as her future consort. He'd dismissed her rather nicely and she couldn't say she wasn't relieved.

She'd felt no attraction whatsoever to that monster of a man, and was equally glad she wouldn't have to consider him in her finally decision.

It didn't explain why she was loitering in the halls of her own castle like a spy. She bit her lower lip. The lamp was still lit and he was the only one that ever stayed late. She could just slip in and see. Her hand reached out and rested on the door just as it was thrown open. Surprised gray eyes blinked down at her. Elsa looked up into his face. He was standing very close and those things that were most assuredly not butterflies were back in her stomach.

Josef seemed frozen for a moment, until he muttered something unintelligible and stepped back.

"Majesty, I didn't expect you this evening."

"Elsa," she corrected automatically. Something flared in his eyes, something that gave her a thrill.

"Elsa," he murmured her name like a caress. Those not butterflies twirled and danced, leaving her breathless and out of sorts. She attempted a smile. He seemed to realize he was blocking the door and waved her in.

"Please, come in. I was just finished for the day, but if you need to discuss something?"

She shook her head. "No I…" she trialed off. She really had no reason for coming here, but she couldn't just say that. She thought fast.

"I-I wanted to retrieve a copy of the revised trade agreement with Corona that Princess Rapunzel and I recently finalized. There are just a few things I wish to review."

There, that sounded legitimate, she most assuredly did not come here because she wanted to see…him. That would be ridiculous. Disappointment flashed in his eyes, but she must have imagined that. Why would he be disappointed? The not butterflies were mocking her now, telling her she knew why. She soundly ignored them.

Elsa nervously tucked a piece of her fly away hair behind her ear, and then realizing what a girlish gesture it was she promptly straightened and regained her bearing.

"A moment Maj—Elsa and I will get it for you."

He moved back into the conference room and she followed. He crossed the expanse, took a key out of his breast coat pocket, and opened a locked cabinet. He bent over to rummage around, pulling his fitted breaches tight over his backside. Elsa found her gaze drawn there and then promptly looked away, her cheeks heating.

What on earth was wrong with her? Josef made a triumphant sound and straightened too quickly, catching the back of his head on the lip of the self. He cursed.

"Stupid," He said a word here that made the queen raise an eyebrow. "…turn you into kindling!" He suddenly froze, and turned back towards the queen with wide eyes.

"Queen E-Elsa, forgive my language I…"

She laughed lightly and held up her hand, staying his apology.

"I'm the queen Master Josef, not God. I'm human and have been known to use a swear word or three. I promise not to have you drawn and quartered for blistering my delicate royal ears."

He had the good grace to flush and then suddenly he grinned.

"The queen curses eh? I'm afraid you've quite ruined your reputation with me your Majes—Elsa."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what reputation would that be?"

His grin grew. "That you are always proper, graceful, and regal. You are those things, but I see a bit of the imp in you. You are more like your sister Princess Anna then most people realize, aren't you?"

She shrugged non-committedly. Unwilling to admit anything, but her smile was practically mischievous. They stood there for a moment, grinning like idiots, until Josef cleared his throat and said.

"Well it's late, I need to be going." He handed her the treaty she'd wanted and she took it, her slender fingers wrapped around the tube and accidentally brushed his own. He was watching her hand in fascination, watching the delicate joints and feeling her soft skin. The inadvertent contact should not have shaken him so much. He felt like a bumbling school boy who'd never touched a woman before him in life. He shook himself, and suddenly released the parchment. Their trade was done.

Elsa was having similar difficulties and it was causing her a great deal of confusion. When her smooth skin caught on his rougher dermis, she'd felt the oddest urge to let the contact linger. When their exchanged was completed, the sudden feeling of disappointment that coursed through her surprised her. She told herself it was only because he was her friend and she had been enjoying their conversation. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the way it felt to have his skin against hers.

They both lingered bit longer, both reluctant to leave, but neither able to come up with a good enough excuse to stay. She gave him a soft smile.

"Goodnight Josef." He bowed.

"Goodnight Elsa." He had just made it to the door when her voice stopped him.

"Will I…" She paused, collected herself, and continued. "Will I see you after my afternoon with Prince Gerold?"

He turned and seeing the insecurity on her face, he nodded.

"I will always be here anytime her Majesty needs me."

He bowed once more and then left. Elsa stared at the door before making her way out of the room and back down the hallway the way she came. Too soon, she was at her bedroom door. She silently entered her room and placed the treaty she already knew by heart on her vanity table. Elsa crossed to the window and looked out at the great expanse of Arendelle. She rubbed her arms as if to ward off a chill which was absurd as she was never cold.

Her last two courting experiences had been a complete disaster. She could only wondered what the third would bring. She ruefully shook her head and got ready for bed. Once her nightly ablutions were complete she lay down and slipped under the covers.

The last thing she saw in her mind's eyes before closing her eyes was her young advisor's intelligent gray eyes smiling at her. She felt a blush stained her cheeks and those not butterflies churned once more before she drifted away into slumber.


	4. Intermission

A/N: Woo hoo, just went to Epcot and got to meet Elsa and Anna (Okay so it was people in costume, don't rain on my parade). Seriously though, for a girl who grew up in Florida and is a major Disney fan it was awesome. I've been going to Disney World since I was five and this was one of the best trips ever! Plus, the girl they found to play Elsa looked amazing. The dress was spot on and I really want those shoes…

* * *

The next prince she was scheduled to meet would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Prince Anders had just left with his entourage and Elsa and Anna had bid him goodbye at the docks. He'd regaled Elsa with more false tales of derring-do, declared her the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, advised he would await her summons for their marriage, but understood she had to give the other royals a chance.

Elsa was not unhappy to see him go and had to keep her hand clamped over her baby sister's mouth to keep her from saying something regrettable. If the departing prince felt that was odd he said nothing, probably too wrapped up in his own greatness to realize what she was doing.

Prince Willem had returned directly to his ship the moment he'd left Elsa's throne room. If these were examples of the men that her council had chosen for her, then Arendelle may in fact revert back to cousin Archie.

The last week had been a whirlwind of activity at the castle, and she was thankful that today was going to be a quiet evening. She smiled at Anna and linked arms with her sister. Anna turned her head, her eyes reflecting her determination.

"If you even think of letting that pompous ass court you I'm going to lockh you in your ice palace until you come to your senses."

Elsa cocked an amused eyebrow. "First, there are no locks on the palace doors, and second, how on earth would you get me there in the first place?"

Anna pouted. "I would find a way. I can be tricky when I need to be. So watch out sister of mine, you may have ice magic but you are no match for my wiles!"

A dubious expression crossed over Elsa's pretty features. Wiles indeed, if Anna had Wiles then Prince Anders was the man of her dreams. Elsa refrained from voicing her doubts though instead she laughed and hugged her sister tight.

"I love you baby sister, you know that?"

Surprise washed over her features. It wasn't often that her sister told her that. Sure, she showed her, Elsa was much more demonstrative towards Anna now that they'd finally bridged the gap left by their lonely childhoods, but it wasn't often the queen gave voice to her feelings. A pleased smile lit her face.

"Love you too, now, what are we going to do with ourselves this evening. Kristoff is off helping Grand Pabbie and you are caught up on your duties…sooooooo I propose a slumber party!"

The queen shook her head in bemusement. "Aren't we a little old for that?" Anna made a dismissive sound.

"Pfft, you're never too old to do each other's hair, talk about boys, and eat chocolate. Besides, I've already had the cook prepare stuff and moved my stuff into your room tonight so you can't say no…" A sudden vulnerability lit her eyes. "You weren't going to say no…were you?"

Elsa smiled softly and ran her hand over one of Anna's braids. She'd come to understand a thing or two about lost time for someone as young as she was. She also was no stranger to regret. There were probably a million things she should be doing because despite what Anna thought, her work as queen was never caught up, but she also knew she wouldn't be working tonight. Any time spent with her sister was a gift and she knew better than to squander it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Josef didn't neglect his duties toward his father's business often, but he'd been spending more time at the palace than usual recently. He made sure to leave today open to catch up on the mountain of paperwork he'd accumulated.

He felt a twinge of guilt. He needed to stop staying overlong. His father had been ill of late and he and Percy, his father's secretary, had been taking on the brunt of the work. In truth it was Percy who was shouldering much of the burden lately. He hadn't complained, but then good old Percy never would do something as gauche as complain. Josef bit back the bitterness he felt towards the man and bent to re-calculate the last row of figures he was tallying.

He and Percy were of an age and to be fair Percy really was a good fellow, but often times his father would treat the other man like he was more his son than Josef was. Josef also knew his resentment was petty. Percy had acted like more of a son than Josef, and truthfully had more interest in the monotonous day to day tasks of running a lucrative wool business.

Josef even had the feeling, though his father had never said as much, that Percy would be the one inheriting the business when his father passed. He often wondered why he continued to try. He was fooling himself that he would ever earn his father's forgiveness, but he loved the old man in spite of himself.

He even understood were his father was coming from and the deep source of his anger. It wasn't all due to Sonja. Konstantin had built his wool business from the ground up. He'd been the son of a poor farmer that had a small herd of sheep. When his father died, Konstantin had taken that small farm and doubled it within two years. Soon, he was expanding into neighboring farms, buying out those he could and making contracts with those he couldn't. His stubborn resolve and unwillingness to yield was something he and Josef shared. His father's whole life was about sheep, and then later…ships to ship his wool.

Konstantin wanted a legacy, which was in part why he married Josef's mother. She was the daughter of a lesser nobleman whose title was old but impoverished. Father never gained a title through mother and despite all of his ambitions and accomplishments; he was looked down upon by mother's peers…and sometimes even mother herself.

Josef was old enough at the time his mother died to know that his parents' marriage had not been a happy one. Sonja thankfully, was still too young at the time to grasp or understand.

He had learned that lesson young as well…never desire a women above one's reach, it would only end in heartache. It was why he did not intend to yield to his feelings for the queen. If ever one was above his reach it was her. He could happily live his life by her side for the rest of his days, but he knew he was not worthy to breathe her air. It wasn't just his birth, it was his past.

He was not a good man. He'd turned to piracy out of grief and rage. He'd been a black scourge on the open sea, and he'd killed, killed too often for his taste. He'd been better than some though. He had never let his honor completely die. He abhorred rape, especially after what had happened to his sister, and he didn't harm innocents. Women and children had nothing to fear from him, and he'd chosen his targets very carefully when taking a ship, even in his blackest stage of grief.

He was not fool enough to believe that this made what he'd done somehow better, but he'd at least come through with enough of his soul intact as to think that St. Peter would perhaps pause at the gates before casting him into Hell.

There was blood on his hands and sin in his soul. He should never have accepted the post as one of her advisors. It was like dangling a steak in front of a starving dog. Every moment he spent in her presence soothed him and pierced his ragged heart. He thought of her constantly, it was almost an obsession, but he ruthlessly tried to rip her from his heart at every moment.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was just her beauty he was obsessed with, that would have been simple lust and he could have found a whore to quench it. It was her heart and mind that ensnared him. She was so smart, smarter than he could ever hope to be and smarter than people realized. He doubted that her trade partners were even aware that she was always able to maneuver them exactly where she wanted them, and the result was always in the best interests of Arendelle.

The only one who'd ever really matched her devious cunning was Princess Rapunzel. That girl was also nobody's fool, even if she was perhaps still a bit too effervescent to be as ruthless as Elsa could be when needed. It also helped that Elsa was quite fond of the princess, probably because the young woman reminded her so much of Anna.

The queen was also loving and kind behind that cool persona she presented the world. It wasn't the overt kind of loving that Princess Anna possessed, but a still, deep love. It was also not given quite a freely as Anna's. Elsa was much more cautious than her younger sibling. She did not love quickly, but once she loved you it was with her whole being.

Josef knew that any man who gained that love would be more than just a king in name; he would be the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth.

He sighed. He needed to stop torturing himself. He needed to let his feelings for the queen go before they consumed him. It was already agony to watch her entertain the men that had come to seek her hand, how much worse would it be when one finally showed up that she favored? He was loath to admit how pleased he was that the first two fizzled out without a spark, but he wasn't fool enough to believe they would all be that way.

It was fruitless thinking this way and the lack of support he felt for the endeavor felt disloyal to both the queen and to Arendelle. He knew in his bones that one of these men would most likely spark interest in the queen. From there it would be a crack in the door she kept closed to her heart, and if the right man were to come along and wedge his toe in that door, then it would be for the best.

Elsa's family needed to keep the throne, which was what was best for Arendelle. The advisors were at first going to be much heavier handed in forcing the queen to honor the law, but Josef had talked them out of that. He knew that coercion never worked on the queen. She was much too stubborn and willful for that. She was also much too strong. It wasn't something he thought of often, but with her powers she could become an all-powerful tyrant.

There was nothing stopping her but her own conscience and heart. In truth, if she were the kind of person that the Duke of Weselton accused her of being, she could simply kill Archie, disband the council, and force Arendelle to her will. Her powers were both beautiful and deadly, and thankfully she had more honor and goodness in her than anyone he'd ever known.

Not to say he thought her perfect. He knew quite well that she was not. She could be overly stubborn sometimes and there were still times she allowed fear to cloud her better judgment. She could also be cold and standoffish when she was unsure or protecting herself. She grew irritated and annoyed when confronted with stupidity, hated pettiness, and had no patience with narcissistic braggarts fond of the sound of their own voices.

She would not be an easy woman to share a life with, but she would be worth any and all effort. He half hoped and half dreaded that one of the princes would realize that.

Josef knew that when that day came, he would be resigning as her advisor because there was no way he would be able to pretend to be a hundred percent happy for her. He knew the knife blade sticking out of his heart would be visible to all and it was best if no one ever suspected.

He just hoped he could keep it together long enough to finally tell her goodbye.

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa and Anna were in their night clothes and all her pillows and blankets were on her floor, along with some of Anna's. There were trays of half-eaten chocolate confections littered around them everywhere. Elsa held a hand to her stomach.

"Prince Gerold is going to think I'm fat, I feel as if I've gained two stone."

Anna rolled her eyes and continued to brush Elsa's hair. She loved her sister's hair. It was such a pretty shade of white blond and it was baby fine soft. Anna's own red hair looked like their father's and their mother had brunette hair. She was unsure exactly where Elsa got her coloring from, but she had always suspected it was linked to her powers. It was one her secret joys when Elsa let her play with it.

"You could never be fat, in fact you need to gain a few pounds, don't think I haven't noticed how many meals you've skipped lately."

The young queen looked slightly guilty. "You know I forget to eat when I'm stressed." Anna pulled the brush through her snowy locks once more and started to French braid it.

"Seeing how you spent most of your life stressed its amazing you didn't waste away."

Elsa cracked a small smile and then sobered. She looked at her sister in the mirror as she happily fixed her hair. It was both a comfort and a joy to spend this time with her. Her eyes strayed from Anna to the chest at the end of her bed. There was something she'd been meaning to give her for a while now, but she'd not had the courage to do so. She opened her mouth to speak and paused. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to broach the topic, she didn't want any unhappiness or sadness to taint their time together. She didn't think Anna had noticed until she said.

"Just ask."

A wan smile split her face. She should have known better. When it came to her it seemed that Anna noticed everything. She wasn't sure if it was the lost time or something instinctual between them, but they seemed to know each other best out of anyone around them. Elsa picked at the fabric of her nightgown with nervous fingers.

"A-Anna I want you to have something, but you have to promise me that you won't r-read them until later. They are in my chest in the left hand corner in a small blue box."

Curious, Anna got up, crossed to the chest, cracked the lid, and retrieved the box. She went to open it, but Elsa stayed her hand. She gave her a questioning look.

"What's in it?"

Elsa gathered her courage and answered.

"Letters. I wrote you one every year on your birthday, and a few others when I was simply missing you while I…" She cleared her suddenly tight throat. "W-While I was unable to have contact with you. I want you to know that I never forgot about you… not once. I often wish things could have been different, but…"

Elsa trailed off, unable to continue. Anna was speechless; with trembling fingers she ignored Elsa's protest and opened the box. Inside was a stack of at least two hundred letters. She fingered them in awe and her face cut to Elsa's. Her sister looked equal parts embarrassed and infinitely vulnerable. Anna didn't have to think; she threw herself into her sister's arms and hugged her impossibly tight. Elsa hugged her back just as tightly.

Anna was still struggling with her emotions and didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks. For so many years she thought she must have done something terrible to make Elsa shut her out, and even after they reconciled there was always that vulnerable little girl inside her who still ached from her sister's rejection. To know that Elsa thought about her so much when they were apart made that old hurt relinquish at least part of its hold on her.

"Thank you," she whispered fiercely. Elsa smiled, kissed her sister's temple, and replied.

"You're welcome."

The sisters stayed like that for a long time.


	5. Prince Gerold of Caldon

A/N: A little history. The original story, _The Snow Queen, _by Hans Christian Anderson was published in 1845, and the manner of dress in the movie_ Frozen _fits this time period so I have tried to set my story accordingly and have set it in the mid-19th century. The books mentioned fit into the time frame. Also in answer to a review, I don't think it is a stretch to consider Rapunzel to be intelligent. She taught herself how to do a great many things while in her tower, and I feel that once free from it she would have devoured knowledge like a sponge. Her confinement in the tower was due to a psychological mind rape perpetuated by Gothel. This woman who she believed to be her mother was her only source of love and care, so of course she believed her. She didn't know anything else. Once free, in the movie she reacted like a naïve child experiencing the world for the first time, but I think that a few years and a new perspective would have changed that naïve girl into an intelligent young woman.

As for my interaction with Anna and Elsa at Epcot, they signed my collectible item, and the autograph book some lady gave me for her kid to be signed because they cut the line off. Anna liked my idea of the using the gold sharpie for her and the silver for Elsa, and Elsa asked me if I'd seen Olaf. Said he was off getting a tan, even though it rained all day. It was cute and the actors did a good job, and the kids loved them.

* * *

Prince Gerold of Caldon did not live up to his legend. In fact, Elsa was trying to figure out how the man acquired such accolades. He was supposed to be the fiercest warrior prince in Caldonian history. She simply could not see it.

For one thing he was short, at least a head shorter than Elsa's own five foot eight. Secondly, he probably weighed about a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. Thirdly, he seemed to start wheezing at the drop of a hat and was allergic to everything. Elsa did not like to think of herself as a shallow human being, but she did at least wish to be attracted to her husband to be. Also, she couldn't imagine herself with a man she could probably wrestle into submission without once using her powers.

He was, however, a very nice young man…a nice young man that was terrified of his own shadow and of her. Elsa hadn't had anyone tremble in her mere presence for a long time. They were out on the garden terrace; the day was beautiful and sunny. His nose hadn't stopped running since they sat down, and he'd taken to using his napkin to wipe it. She tried not to grimace in distaste. He obviously suffered from allergies and could not help it.

Elsa smiled at him, trying to put him at ease, but it seemed to make him even more nervous.

"Prince Gerold." He started and jumped in surprise, his limp brown eyes wide.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty?" His stutter was pronounced and hard to understand. She bit back a sigh.

"I've heard many great things about your country. It is said to be quite beautiful. Perhaps you will share your favorite part?"

He blinked at her owlishly and rubbed his raw nose. He then twisted the napkin in his nervous fingers.

"I-I is very wet there. I-I guess the mountain falls are nice, b-but I-I've never seen them. Grass and w-wet m-make me s-sneeze and I-I d-don't really c-care for the o-outdoors."

"Oh," she replied politely. She looked beyond the prince to see her sister Anna beyond the doorway doubled over in laughter. She shot her a quelling look and pasted a polite smile on her face. She felt as if her cheeks were going to crack.

"So what is it you do enjoy My Lord?" He gazed at her like she was speaking a foreign tongue and then he blushed and muttered.

"I-I enjoy reading, but father…f-father doesn't l-like me to s-say t-that. H-He f-feels it's u-unmanly."

Elsa's schooled her expression into neutrality. She now had her answer as to why this timid young man's reputation was so overblown. Elsa loathed bullies of all sorts. With great sincerity she placed her hand over the young prince's and graced him with a kind smile. Those large, watery eyes were rounded in awe and she could feel him tremble. She patted his hand reassuringly and sat back.

"I too enjoy reading very much. I'm partial to the Greek classics, but I also enjoy Chaucer and Shakespeare. I also like poetry, Keats and Wordsworth, but I never could warm up to Byron. My guilty pleasure is Jane Austen."

A real smile split the young prince's features and for the first time since she'd met him, he relaxed. They spent a pleasant lunch discussing literature. He was intelligent and well read. They had a lively debate about Milton's Paradise Lost that reaffirmed what her tutors had always told her. One either loved Milton or hated him and there was never an in between. Elsa liked Milton immensely and really delighted in his characterizations of Adam and Eve and his retelling of the creation story. She felt Milton made them human.

The prince did not share her enthusiasm, but he grudgingly agreed that Milton was a master of the epic poem. Elsa and Prince Gerold would have talked the day away if Greda hadn't come to tell the queen her sister needed her. She excused herself, but before she could slip away he stayed her with a tentative hand on her forearm. She raised a questioning eyebrow. The young prince was nervous once more.

"I-I w-want to t-thank you, your Majesty. I-I know I-I'm not what you expected, but you have b-been very kind. M-My father is n-not an easy man. H-He has certain expectations of all of his sons. I-I afraid I'm r-rather a disappointment, but t-that is neither here nor there. I-I know I am n-not s-someone that y-you would p-pick to be your consort, b-but I-I hope very much t-that we can be f-friends."

Elsa's heart went out to the young prince and her smile softened instantly. She knew what it was like to not be able to live up to your parents expectations. She tried for many years to do as her father hoped and control her powers. He'd been patient, loving, and kind, but that still didn't stop her from feeling the weight of her failure every time she lost control of her powers.

She knew intuitively that Prince Gerold's father was not a loving or kind man, and she could only imagine how much worse it must be. Her father never made her feel like she was less when she failed. It was obviously not the case for the prince. Instinctively she ducked her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed red. She knew the action was more Anna's style, but she'd given into impulse. She immediately regained her poise, but her smile was still warm.

"I would like that Prince Gerold. I would like that very much."

* * *

The day progressed and finally Elsa had hosted the young prince of Caldon at dinner calling an end to their time together. She had retired after a fairly ruthless game of chess with Anna in the library. She should be exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. She decided to take a stroll through the portrait gallery. She'd almost made it there when she again noticed a light coming from her council's chambers. Curious, she pushed open the door only to discover Josef still at his desk. She'd not sought him out after diner due to the late hour and now it seems she should have. He lay there prone. He'd fallen asleep.

Bemused, she approached him silently. An impish grin quirked her full lips and she crossed over to him. She was about to drop a small snowball on his head when he suddenly erupted into movement. He snarled and Elsa felt the bite of a dagger at her pale throat after being unceremoniously pinned to the wall. She froze in fear, so paralyzed by disbelief she hadn't even thought to defend herself with her powers.

"Josef," she gasped. He was half asleep, reacting on instinct to an imagined threat. He tightened his grip on her.

"Josef, p-please. Snap out of it."

Something in her voice must have caught his attention for he looked confused for a moment. He shook his head like a dog awakening from a deep slumber. She saw the moment comprehension dawned in those gray eyes. They widened in horror and the knife fell from his grasp with a loud clatter.

She was breathing heavy as he stumbled away from her and sank down into a nearby chair. He ran agitated fingers through his dark locks.

"Dear God, Elsa…I almost…I can't believe. Jesus, I'm so sorry. I-I…" He trailed off and pulled at his hair in frustration. Elsa went to him, stayed his hands with her slim fingers, and pulled them away. She knelt down in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"It's all right Josef, just breath for me. I'm sorry I startled you. I should have known better."

He snorted in disgust and wretched himself away from her. He paced to the other end of the room, giving her his back. The queen gave him his space to allow him to collect himself. In truth, she needed a moment as well. He'd frightened her with the ferocity of his reaction.

Josef in the meantime was muttering curses. He looked back at the queen and noticed the nick on her neck and the thin trickle of blood that decorated her pale throat. He looked away in shame. His father was right, he was a savage animal not fit for polite company.

His years at sea had taught him that only dead men slept the uncompromising deep sleep of Morpheus. He'd been conditioned by countless attempts on his life to sleep lightly, react swiftly, and show his enemies no quarter. She'd felt like danger and he'd reacted. Still, it had been many years since he'd been at sea and he was no longer surrounded by cutthroat men that would soon as kill him as look at him. He took a deep, shuddering breath and regained his equilibrium. He swiftly pulled his loosened cravat away from his neck, crossed to the queen, and gently applied pressure to the thin scratch marring her beautiful skin. The action brought them close and her breath hitched. Blushing hotly, she gently took the fabric from his blunt fingers.

"I can hold that." He grunted a response and took a step back. It was for the best. He couldn't believe he'd almost…

Silence descended, awkward and uncomfortable, and it was Elsa who finally had the courage to breach it.

"That was…quite a reaction." He made a non-committal sound and stalked back to his desk. He kept his back to her as he replied.

"Forgive me, Majesty. I fear I do not sleep heavily and have had the unfortunate luck to have slept in places not fit for mongrels on the street. I do not react well to being snuck up on."

Elsa nodded, questions burning in her blue gaze. She'd heard the rumors of course, everyone in Arendelle had, but this was the first time she felt there might be some truth to them. She'd of course seen that tattoos on his neck before. She knew what they meant, but it was becoming clear to her that there was a great deal about her young advisor she didn't know.

He was standing before her, a tortured young man filled with self-loathing and Elsa felt an uncomfortable twinge. She knew what it was like to hate one's very being. It was a feeling she'd never wish upon her greatest enemy. She forced the trembling in her body to cease and was thrilled when her voice sounded cool and clear.

"There is nothing to forgive, Josef. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I should know better after all. I've been known to lose control of my ice upon being startled awake and my intention to play a childish prank on you was foolish."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Childish prank?"

Her lips quirked into a mischievous grin and she conjured a snowball. "I was going to give you a rather cold awakening."

The look on her face was priceless and it startled a laugh out of him. She chuckled as well and soon the shared mirth had vanquished the linger shades of the last few minutes. Still smiling, she approached him and laid a comforting hand on his forearm, his bare, tattooed forearm. She swallowed nervously as the hard muscles bunched under her touch. He really was a solidly built man, her young advisor. He bulk was nicely proportioned and the strength in his body called to something feminine in hers. She swiftly dropped her hand and repressed the strange feelings.

"You have a great deal of tattoos for a respectable merchant's son." It was a statement, but she could not conceal the questioning nature to it.

He grew slightly agitated and withdrew even deeper into is psyche. She couldn't help the feeling of disappointed that suffused her. Still, she felt like she couldn't let him retreat from her. It felt very important all of a sudden to get him to open up to her. She tried a different tactic.

"Who is Sonja? Was she your sweetheart?" His hand flew to cover the rose tattooed on his arm. For a long moment she felt he wasn't going to answer her, and she felt slightly guilty for prying. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes, his gaze far away and haunted.

"She was my younger sister. She died when she was very young."

The queen took a few steps towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He continued to watch her like a wary animal.

"I can see the memory still pains you. You don't have to talk about it if you don't wish to."

He shook his head as if to clear it and gave her a wan smile.

"It's not a pretty story. I know you've seen my tattoos and you are not a stupid woman. You know what they mean."

She nodded and he continued.

"My father has always been an ambitious man and when I was young and foolish I rebelled against the path he'd tried to force me to follow. My innocent sister was the one who paid the price for my idiocy."

She met his tortured gaze without flinching. Elsa understood a thing or two about demons; she wrestled with more than a few of her own. She also knew that the only way to exorcise demons was to be able to forgive oneself for one's sins. She was still working on that…it seemed Josef was too.

She knew a thing or two about pain as well, the kind that was unforgiving and went bone deep. It was the kind of pain that left marks on a person's soul. She knew intuitively that he wasn't ready to share the story of his pain with her, so she asked him to share a story of his love instead.

"Will you tell me about her? Not about how she died, but about how she lived. Sometimes it helps to remember the good things about those we've lost, instead of simply focusing on the bad things that happened to them. What is your favorite memory of her?"

Josef grew pensive and thoughtful. It had been so long since he'd thought of his sister without the weight of his guilt and the horror of her death on his conscience. It had been so long since he recalled her laughter instead of her dying screams. Elsa's request was both balm to his wounded soul, and dagger to his bruised heart.

"She loved to dance." He started and then paused. Elsa let the silence stretch between them and waited patiently for him to fill it. He haltingly started speaking, his piecemeal memories reforming in his weary mind.

"She…she was always dancing it seemed. She would hum a favorite melody or…simply start twirling to the music in her mind. S-She loved music. Mozart and Bach mostly, but she also enjoyed the power and vitality of Beethoven." He paused again.

"She would make me waltz with her whenever she could, usually with begging, bribery, and crocodile tears. She was like…living joy made human." A rueful smile quirked his lips.

"She was always dragging us into trouble and she was always following me everywhere, like a skinny little shadow. I loved her…so much."

He trailed off lost in his memories. It wasn't until the queen took his hand and squeezed it gently that he came back to himself. Her smile was soft and understanding and Josef wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss those perfect lips. He settled for the comfort of her slightly chilled palm against his own.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for giving her back to me…if only for a moment." The queen's reply was as profound as it was beautiful.

"She never left you Josef. The people we love always live on in our hearts, as long as we take the time to seek them."

Josef could only hope such a thing was true, even if he didn't feel he deserved it.

* * *

Josef was late once again returning home. He didn't remember much of the journey because his mind was still on what had happened with the queen. God above, he'd almost slit her pale, slender throat. He cursed himself under his breath. He needed to get a grip, but he kept replaying the scene over and over in his mind.

He still couldn't believe she'd comforted him after he'd almost…

He shook his head like the mongrel dog he was. He had to stop…she was above his reach, but even in the midst of his despair and self-loathing her nearness had affected him. She was so pure and yet she understood pain in a way that nobody else around him did. She was not naïve, his queen, oh no. He'd seen the shadows in her expressive eyes, but she still retained her goodness. That's what was so disconcerting to him…she was good, good in a way he'd never been. Sometimes he was half afraid the corruption in his soul would tarnish her by his mere presence in her life.

It was days like today that made him question the sheer folly of taking the position as one of her advisors, but he'd taken it because he had this burning need to protect her as much as he could since the moment he first met her.

Not that she needed a whole lot of protection, between her wit, her grace, and her powers she was a formidable force. Still, his pathetic need persisted, drowning out his good sense. Loathing filled him, some protector he turned out to be. He feared that thin line of blood on her pale skin may in fact haunt him with its implications for the rest of his days.

Weary and disgusted, he tried to be silent as he made his way up to his chambers, but a lantern light suddenly flared. The stern visage of his father greeted him. He had to bite back his groan. Today of all days was not one in which he wished to deal with Konstantin. He was not in control of his emotions like he needed to be any time he dueled with his father.

"Late again I see. You seem to be spending and inordinate amount of time at the palace, boy. What have you to say…" His father's words were suddenly cut off by a racking cough. Konstantin sounded horrible and Josef could hear him wheezing from here. He sighed and made his way into the sitting room.

"You shouldn't be up father, you are not well." Josef tried to place a blanket over the old man, but he flung it away and glared at him. He was much to use to his father's stubborn hatred to feel hurt any longer.

"I don't know what our queen was thinking, making you one of her advisors. She seems much too intelligent for that. She is just a woman though and they have been known to lead with their hearts instead of logic. Perhaps she considered taking in an unwanted disloyal cur such as yourself an act of Christian charity."

Josef bristled at the insult towards Elsa.

"The queen is a gracious and intelligent young woman father. I'm sure whatever her purpose, it was done with the best interests of Arendelle in mind."

The old man scoffed. "Bah, she is a soft hearted fool if she is willing to listen to the likes of you. She is also an unnatural being of magic, a witch. It is troubling how so many of our people love her so. Still, she is a cunning negotiator and her trade restructuring has done much to make Arendelle prosper. Far be it from me to bemoan such a fate."

A dangerous stillness came over Josef. He leaned in over his father, his manner threatening. He knew he should have ignored the old man instead of coming in here. He was too close to the edge and the demon in his soul was hungry for violence.

"You will not speak of Elsa in that way, am I clear?"

He did not raise his voice, but his intent was clear. Barely concealed menace colored his tone. His father smirked at him like he'd gotten the reaction he'd expected. It was then that Josef realized his father was baiting him and he'd fallen right into his trap. He cursed himself a fool.

"Well, well…it is true. You are sniffing after our queen like a dog in heat. Percy had said as much, but even I did not think you would presume to aim so high." Another fit of coughing shook him and once he recovered he snarled.

"You are not fit to lick the mud from her shoes! Sonja, my dearest baby girl, she would be alive if it wasn't for you! Will you beguile another young woman to follow you into Hell?"

Josef spun on his heals angrily and walked away. He knew that anything he said right now would be something he would regret. His old man was still screaming at him and his cough was getting worse as he rained vile obscenities down on him. He passed his father's nurse in the hall and told her to calm the old man before he keeled over from his fit. She nodded quickly and went to him. Josef gained the sanctuary of his room and slammed the door.

He started pacing back and forth trying to calm his agitation. He shouldn't have let the old man get to him. Konstantin respected Queen Elsa, Josef knew this, and yet he'd fallen for his father's tirade.

He rubbed a weary hand over his face and slumped in defeat. He'd been staying with his father in order to perhaps repair their relationship, but he now knew that it was impossible. His father hated him and nothing would curb that hatred. He was doing more harm than good it seemed.

He decided then and there that it was time to give up. Gunner and Elise had offered to rent him the room above the tavern many a time. They were aware of his difficulties with his father. He decided it was time to take it.

And if taking the room moved him closer to Elsa…he cut that thought and its implications off. Still, he couldn't stop the warmth that invaded his chest right in the vicinity of his heart.


	6. The Princes of Masterdon

A/N: Sigh, okay just a small note…this is a fan fic, it's not peace in the Middle East, meaning in the grand scheme of things it is supposed to be fun and entertaining, but not life altering. If you dislike the story, you most assuredly do not have to read it. The story, however, is what it is and it's not going to change because ultimately, it's mine. So let's just have fun out there.

* * *

The princes of Masterdon came as a set apparently.

Elsa wasn't sure why each felt this was a good thing because the animosity they bore each other was choking the air. Prince Ivar was the fairest of them, his coloring a match for hers and his mannerism were almost feminine. Prince Benedikt was the exact opposite of his brother, he was dark…dark everywhere with black hair, black eyes, and skin so tan it was a dusky brown. The third and last brother Prince Cornelis was the most handsome of the trio, and she could tell by his swagger that he knew it. He'd tried to flirt shamelessly with Anna until an enraged Kristoff, who'd just returned from the north mountain last night, put a possessive hand around his wife's waist and stared the man down.

Prince Cornelis simply leered, gave her sister an appreciative once over, and turned his attention back to the throne. The look he gave her was even more lust filled and made the queen more than a little nauseous.

Her initial impression of the trio was not a favorable one. Plus, to make matters worse, it seemed the pursuit of her hand in marriage was simply another contest it what appeared to be a lifelong competition between the three. She pushed down the sigh that threatened and wrapped her grace around her like a suit of armor. She would get through this nonsense even if it drove her to madness. One of the men had to be impressive…didn't they?

"So my lords, I fear I did not expect all three of you to arrive together as the idea was to get to know each individual prince on a one on one basis." It was Ivar who answered her unspoken question.

"Queen Elsa, forgive me but I would not expose the lowest household maid to these curs. I came to press my suit and protect you from these uncouth ruffians."

Elsa was going to graciously thank him in the most politically correct and ego soothing way for his brothers, when Benedikt responded hotly.

"Don't listen to this dandified peacock. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman if you grabbed a hold of his willy and led it to a willing twat. I've come to save you from my prissy brother. A queen such as yourself needs a real man."

Elsa had to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping at the sheer vulgarity pouring from this man's mouth. Perhaps his brother was not amiss in calling him an uncouth ruffian. She was almost afraid of what might come from Prince Cornelis' lips as he parted them to speak.

"Benedikt, stop being a complete idiot. She's a queen for Christ sake not a tavern wench. You cannot speak of such things in front of gently bred ladies. Besides your rough, beastly hands would simply mar that perfect skin and those lush breasts."

That seemed to be the final straw and the brothers broken out into an all-out argument.

Ivar exploded. "See what I mean, you do not refer the queen's breasts in mixed company you-you Lothario! You shouldn't even b-be mentioning unmentionable feminine attributes!"

Cornelis rebutted. "Of course you don't, I was just telling our idiot brother that he shouldn't use language like that you pansy."

Benedikt growled. "You both are idiots; who cares if I say twat and whatnot; she's a woman, that's what they are for."

Ivar stuttered in disbelief. "She is not simply a vessel for you to breed with! You uncivilized brute!"

Cornelis gave an insouciant shrug and muttered. "Oh stop, he is right, any woman can be controlled as long as you know how to stroke them, like a pretty little pussy cat, they arch when you stoke them just right."

Ivar rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of…"

Elsa had, had quite enough.

In the last few minutes these men had eyed her like a piece of meat, behaved shamelessly towards her sister, and disrespected her kingdom and her throne. She was not amused, nor would she allow this idiotic behavior to continue. With a vigorous wave of her hand she summoned her ice and slapped ice seals over all three of the men's mouths. There was a serious of grunts and wails as they danced around and tried to claw the frozen barriers from their lips, but it was to no avail.

"Enough!" She roared. To her surprise all three of them stopped and looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. She narrowed her own and regally stood with her shoulders back and her chin tilted up in disdain. She had never looked so much a queen of the realm as she did in that moment. With all the grace and poise she could muster she spoke.

"I am ashamed of you gentlemen. I do not know what is considered acceptable behavior in Masterdon, but I assure you how you have just behaved is not acceptable here. I hope that whatever feud you have engaged in with each other runs is course soon, for I fear for the well-being of your Territories if this is how you comport yourselves at home. I am also sorry to say that any consideration for an understanding between us and between our two countries is now at an end. Now gentlemen, I bid you good day. Kai will show you out and my guards will escort you to your ships. I pray you have a pleasant journey back home and hope that your brother is not irritated with all of you. It has most assuredly not been a pleasure. Kai if you please."

Her most trusted servant could not contain the delight in his eyes as he approached the three idiot princes. His countenance however, remained as respectful as was possible.

The three men exchanged fearful glances and tried to talk again, but the ice held fast so all that came out was their muffled protests. Kai wasted no time in boxing all three on the ears and throwing them out of the throne room with assistance from the royal guard. He'd never wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp as badly as these three morons. He could not believe how poorly these three royals behaved. He knew common dirt farmers with better manners and more honor.

If the guards were a little rough and their elbows accidently slipped a few times and drove into the three princes' mid-sections and various other parts, leaving a few bruises, Kai looked the other way.

Once the three protesting royals were ushered from her throne room, the queen collapsed in a boneless heap and rested her weary head in her hands. Anna, who had been holding Kristoff back from maiming the royal idiots, made sure her husband wasn't going to do something foolish before rushing to her sister's side. Once she was there she reached down and pulled the queen into a hug. Elsa held tightly to Anna and Anna said nothing about the suspicious moisture she could feel soaking her shoulder.

She ran a soothing hand down her sister's braid, pulled back, and kissed her forehead. Elsa produced a watery smile.

She didn't know what had come over her; it just seemed the last draw. She never knew there were so many toads out there and they all seemed to want to seek her hand in marriage. She was starting to wonder if her advisors purposely picked men who were unsuitable. Perhaps they were not as loyal to her as she'd always thought. Perhaps they were hoping she would find all of the suitors unsuitable so that cousin Archie would have a chance at the throne.

These distressing thoughts are what had moved her to sorrow, but she quickly brushed her tears away. She was stronger than that, she was the queen of Arendelle, and it was time for her to find out what in the world they were thinking. She needed to talk to the only man amongst them that she fully trusted. She pulled back from Anna's embrace and grasped her hands.

"Anna, would you please take care of things here for a moment, I've something I need to do." She stood up and started to descend the steps.

"Wait, What? Elsa where are you going?"

Elsa was at the door, her hand on the handle. She replied over her shoulder. "I need to speak to Josef."

Elsa was so preoccupied with her mission that she missed the huge grin that split her sister's face.

"Good, maybe you can stop him from being a butthead and finally admit he loves you so we can end this ridiculous circus," she muttered under her breath. Elsa didn't hear her, but Kristoff shot her a wide grin.

The both had their fingers crossed that their friend would finally see the light.

* * *

Josef was packing up to leave for the day when the council room door swung open with a bang. He looked up to find an enraged queen standing before him, her beautiful eyes shooting sparks. He perversely found the sight more than a little arousing and shifted behind the desk so she couldn't see the problem that had sprung up. He cursed inwardly; he was a bad, bad man. The queen was obviously upset and here he was behaving like an untried youth touching his first woman.

"Master Josef, a word…now."

His eyes widened and he swallowed and gulped. She was more than a little angry. He hadn't seen the queen in this much of a rage since…well…ever.

He decided he needed to conduct himself very carefully in the next few moments. Solemn and respectful, he bowed, straightened, and asked.

"My queen, what seems to be amiss?"

She stormed into the room leaving a trail of ice her wake. Her powers were leaking…this was not good. Her voice, however, was surprisingly calm when she addressed him.

"Tell me Master Josef. How did the council happen to pick this particular list of suitors?" There was an edge to the question he did not like. He didn't want to tell her the truth; he knew the truth would hurt her so he thought quickly.

"They all were highly praised and had exceptional recommendations." At her disbelieving look he added. "It seems now that some of what was said might have been slightly exaggerated."

"Exaggerated! If what I just experienced is an example of mere exaggeration then I would hate to see how you define an actual bold face lie!"

He turned away. He couldn't let her see his face, she was too perceptive.

"My queen, I assure you that the council chose the best men they could from the available choices."

There, that wasn't necessarily a lie. Still, the queen was far from stupid as he well knew.

Her voice was small and pain filled. "So we're back to my queen are we? I thought you were my friend Josef, I never expected you of all of my advisors to lie to me."

Josef froze and then lowered his head, folding in on himself. God above he was going to have to tell her, he couldn't bear to hear her voice sound so…dejected. He sighed, long and deep.

"I did not lie per say." He sighed again. "These ones were the only ones who weren't afraid." His voice was low and at first Elsa thought she'd not heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I never wanted to tell you…I didn't want to hurt you."

Elsa wasn't sure what she felt at his confession, but anger was primary. Her voice was dangerously soft when she replied

"And not one of you thought that perhaps this should be something I was informed of? Not one of you thought that I possessed the ability to handle such information? I am not a child Josef, I am your queen and I will not allow members of my council to keep things from me like I'm too weak or too feeble minded to understand. Do I make myself clear?"

He felt his own anger spike. "Crystal, your Majesty. And did it ever occur that perhaps I wasn't keeping things from you? Did it ever cross your mind that I foolish meant to protect you? I am well aware my queen that you are not a child, you are an incredibly beautiful woman, and any of these men would be lucky to have you by their side for eternity. I am sorry that there are kingdoms and princes who are idiotic enough to be afraid of your powers, but I am not sorry for concealing that fact from you. They are morons and they have no idea how exceptionally wonderful you are."

His voice was steadily growing in volume and his last few words he shouted at her. He was breathing heavily and his eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what he'd said. The queen could only stare at him in shock.

"J-Josef?" There were questions in her magnificent eyes…questions he could not answer. He took a deep breath to calm himself and regain his bearing.

"I apologize for my outburst my queen, I meant no disrespect. Please forgive me."

She deflated a bit; it seemed he was not going to elaborate on his outburst. She studied him silently for a moment. Had he really just called her beautiful? And if he did, what did it mean? The questions died in her throat as she felt her apprehension rise. She couldn't go there…there was no way he could…could he? She was more confused than ever and decided to get things back on even ground. Her anger had dissipated with his outburst since it was clear to her that once again Josef had thought what he was doing was right. Still, there was a deeper issue here, one she needed to address.

Her next words were calm and spoken evenly. "I appreciate the fact that you wish to protect me Josef, more than you realize…but I am not a fool. I know perfectly well that many kingdoms are afraid of me, but concealing that fact does more harm than good. Hear me well Josef, I can stand a few hurt feelings in exchanged for having knowledge about potential threats to Arendelle. It probably didn't do any lasting harm because my spymaster is very, very through. Still, I would like a list of those princes who refused to come out of fear." She paused, took a breath, and continued. "I've heard the whispers still among my own people. Witch they call me, sorceress…monster."

He instantly started to protest. "That is not true Elsa! Your people love you! They…" She raised a staying hand, stopping his reassurances. She then clasped her hands tightly, rung them, and started to pace.

"Most of my people love me, and I them. But you know as well as I that not everyone in the kingdom is content to have a one such as I ruling them. I-I use to believe them…use to believe that I was a monster…that I was…unnatural." She stopped suddenly, her head snapped up, and her eyes flew to his. There was determination burning in their depths like blue flames.

"But I know now that I am not a monster. I know it in the depths of my very soul, but I cannot control what other people think Josef. There will always be those who think I am evil because of my powers because ignorance is a disease that never dies. I choose to not allow ignorance to place my kingdom in danger."

The harsh ring of truth colored her words and he knew he had nothing to dispute them. The rebuke was gently stated, but it was a rebuke none the less. He realized now he'd behaved stupidly. He'd once again underestimated this young woman and he was deeply sorry. He knew it was because sometimes his feelings for her overruled his logic. He needed to leave, sooner rather than later, before he said something he would regret. Still, he felt himself unable to move.

"Elsa…I know you are not a monster, that is why their ignorance disturbs me so. I know that not all of the princes have been all they portrayed themselves to be when we made contact with them, and I wish that more kingdoms had returned our invitations. You are correct though, I have done you and Arendelle a disservice and it will not happen again. I do not usually make such errors in judgment. I have to believe that there is…that a…" he forced the next words out even though it felt like a knife to his chest. "I believe you will find your king…and I pray he makes you happy."

Elsa chuckled ruefully. "Josef, I'm already happy. Don't you see? Happiness is not something that can be given to you from somebody else; it is something that comes from within. I will do my duty towards Arendelle, but make no mistake; my happiness and joy are my own. I have my family, I have friends, and I am truly blessed to have people who love me. The joy of that knowledge will always live in my heart, but even though these things add to my happiness, they do not create it. They are simply a part of it. Happiness, like so many things is a choice. Even in the depths of despair there is some joy to be found if you take the time to look." She paused, her eyes clouded, and then she continued. "I-It is not always the easy choice, but it is the most worthwhile one."

He eyed her dubiously. "And your loneliness?" She sighed and touched his cheek with her hand. It was perhaps a bit forward, but she felt the sudden need to touch him.

"That is my own as well, and there are worse things than being lonely. I am not saying that I don't wish to never find love, but I am much more practical about such things than Anna can be. My duty will always be first and foremost to Arendelle. I am the queen and it is my responsibility to care for my people. If I have to sacrifice to keep my kingdom safe; then I shall, but do not worry Josef. I am not quite ready to throw myself on my sword just yet."

He reached up with his larger hand and covered her slim fingers. She couldn't quite repress the shiver that coursed down her spine at the feel of his calloused skin against her own. She was loath to break the moment and afraid to admit to herself what it meant. She felt his fingers run along hers and a bolt of heat electrified her nerve endings. She awkwardly stepped back and dropped her hand. The blush staining her pale skin could not be hidden. Josef saved her from further discomfort.

He felt a momentary pang at the loss of her touch, but he knew it was for the best.

"I know that you will always do what is best for Arendelle, but please remember that duty is not all there is to life." He bowed and left. She watched him go and whispered.

"It is not duty I'm thinking of right now."

He didn't hear her, but Elsa could no longer deny the fact that her young advisor perhaps meant more to her than he should. She wasn't thinking of her all-consuming duty when he touched her; she was only thinking of how wonderful his touch felt. She was remembering the feel of his stubble under her sensitive fingertips.

Elsa was starting to realize that Josef might be a little bit more to her than just her friend.

That thought was terrifying and thrilling all at once.

* * *

Joseph returned home that evening in deep thought. He managed to reach his front door and find the sanctuary of his room without incident. His father's nurse had waylaid him and told him that his father had a good day today, but was tired and resting. Joseph was thankful for it. He'd approached Gunner at lunch time and the arrangements were being made for him to rent the quarters above the pub.

He'd thought of nothing but the queen's words all the way home. He sat down heavily on his bed, removed his shoes, and then ran his fingers lightly over his rose tattoo. He tried to remember the last time he was happy and not unsurprisingly the only moments he could recall were those he'd spent with Elsa.

She'd told him no one could make him happy, and there was truth to her words, but still it seemed to him that she was the source of his joy. Perhaps, though, that wasn't correct. Perhaps it was as she said, his moments with her added to his joy. He realized suddenly that she may have been the catalyst, but he was slowly finding his own happiness within himself. He lay back on his bed and stared hard at his ceiling.

He'd been unsatisfied with his life for quite a long time and he was ashamed to admit that he had allowed his guilt to control and rule him. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself, but perhaps it was time to suck it up, be a man, and move on.

Perhaps it was time to choose to be happy.


	7. Prince Filip of Err

A/N – Okay, I'm going warn people now so no one gets any nasty surprises. I'm dealing with a bit of Josef's unpleasant past in this chapter and although I wasn't explicit, it still deals with themes of rape and murder. I briefly toyed with the idea of upping the rating, but I feel that my readers are mature enough to handle it. Like I've stated, nothing is explicit, only alluded to. Please take this warning seriously and don't read it if you feel it will upset you.

* * *

"Prince Filip of Err," Kai announced.

Elsa braced herself and Anna must have picked up on the discomfort because she suddenly felt her sister's hand on her shoulder. Elsa reached up and squeezed her fingers gratefully, but she instantly dropped her hand once the prince appeared in the throne room. Elsa sat up regally and was surprised by this one.

He was handsome. Not overtly so, but he had a nice build and a friendly smile. He approached the throne and dropped into a perfect bow.

"Queen Elsa, I am Prince Filip of Err. It is my great pleasure to finally meet you." He arose and smiled and Elsa felt herself smiling back. So far his manners were impeccable and his countenance pleasing. She felt herself start to hope that perhaps this one was not going to be so bad.

* * *

A few hours later Elsa was bemoaning the fact that she'd begun to hope. Prince Filip was still mannerly, but he seemed to have only one passion in life…horses. Elsa considered herself an accomplished horsewoman, and she loved to ride as much as the next aristocrat, but Filip was in a class all his own.

They were strolling through the palace gardens and it was all he could speak of. He was simply mad about horses and if she had to hear once more about the magnificence of his stables she was going to scream. She choked back her annoyance. Really, the man was very sweet and he was attentive when he wasn't lost in his obsession. Elsa fought to maintain her interested smile, but her active mind began to wander.

She couldn't believe she'd fought with Josef. A blush crept up her neck and she cursed her pale skin.

He'd called her beautiful. Her mind seemed to want to revisit that moment over and over again. He'd said it in anger, but the passion in his voice…

Elsa did not consider herself a vain woman. She never thought overly much about her own appearance, but she liked to be turned out in a manner befitting her station in life. She was the queen and as such she was expected to look a certain way.

The only time she'd freely given herself leave to appear as she wanted was when she fled to the north mountain. Her clothing there was the product of her emotional elation. She had been free in that moment. Free to be who she was, to stand on her own, and to never again conceal her magnificent powers.

In those moments of freedom she'd felt sexy and daring and her dress had reflected that. Elsa would still appear to her subjects that way sometimes, but other times she was dressed as befitting a queen. She felt almost naughty when she dressed as she did on the north mountain, that sparkling and shimmering confection of blue ice that felt like a part of her body.

Still, if she had to sacrifice some of her freedom to have her sister back, she would do so again in a heartbeat. Anna made everything worthwhile. She now had Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf as well. She may have had her freedom on the peak of the north mountain, but she'd also had her loneliness as well.

Anna had said many times that no one should be alone and Elsa found she agreed with her baby sister. John Donne said it best, _No man is an island, Entire of itself._

She tried to be her own island and look what that had accomplished? She'd almost lost her sister. In hindsight she now realized it was foolish of her to think that no one would come looking for her. It was just that at the time she really expected that no one really cared what became of her.

For thirteen years she shut her sister out of her life. It had been like a shard of glass slicing open her heart every time she had to tell Anna to go away. She had been so persistent! It had almost been a relief when she'd finally stopped knocking on her door, but at the same time it was as if a piece of her heart had withered and died.

She'd missed her so much and the mantra she'd repeated over and over to keep her sane was that Anna was safe.

She'd told herself that even if Anna ended up hating her, it was a small price to pay to guarantee her safety. She truly had not expected Anna to follow her up the mountain, but she should have known better. Her baby sister was the embodiment of life and love. She never gave up on Elsa.

The thought was as staggering as it was humbling. She loved Anna just as fiercely and she was so grateful that she had her back in her life now. It was a precious gift. Elsa was ripped from her thoughts by Prince Filip's amused voice.

"I seem to have lost you, your Majesty."

Elsa gave him a wan, embarrassed smile.

"Oh no, your horses are fascinating my lord." He actually winced and looked sheepish.

"I apologize, truly. I know that I can wax poetic on the beasts for quite a long time. I fear I sometimes forget that not everyone is horse mad like I am."

She graced him with a gentle smile.

"It is not a bad thing to be passionate about something. You simply need to know how to temper that passion sometimes."

His grin turned rueful. "You are correct, Majesty. Allow me to please make it up to you and prove to you that I am not so horse brained as I fear I have presented myself to be."

Elsa smiled and linked her arm with his. "Then let's continue our stroll and see what we might have in common."

He inclined his head.

"I would like nothing more."

The rest of the stroll was spent in animated conversation about anything and everything but horses. For the first time since this idiocy had started, Elsa felt the first stirrings of interest in one of the princes.

* * *

Elsa was later than usual.

With a feeling of unease, Josef started packing his satchel with what papers he would need. He'd made the break with his father and moved his few personal belongings into the quarters above the Fox and Hound. His father's last words to him as he shut the front door of his childhood home was that he was cut off and was no longer his son.

Josef didn't bother stating the obvious, that his father had not treated him like his son since the day they lost Sonja. Percy had been there and expressed his apologies. Both he and Josef knew that he was the logical choice to take over the business and surprisingly Josef harbored no ill feelings towards the other man. He was simply glad his father would have someone to pass on his legacy to.

Percy really was a good sort, he would do what needed to be done and continue to grow the business in ways father could only dream.

As he had stepped away from the front steps and onto the street, Josef felt lighter than he had in years. He and his father would not reconcile, and he was infinitely sad about that, but at the same time it felt as if the weight of his father's disapproval had been lifted from his shoulders. He was his own man and his painful past had released the tiniest of holds on him.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, but the possibilities were endless. He had been saving his wages, for his father had paid him as he would any worker, and he still had some treasure left over from his pirating days. He would prefer, however, not to use his plunder. His days of piracy were not something he was proud of. He'd kept it mostly to have a tangible reminder of his inadequacies and his fault in Sonja's death. The majority he'd given anonymously to charitable organizations. The small amount of treasure he had left over he'd kept simply as another form of punishment, but he was starting to do something he'd never thought possible. He was starting to heal and it was all due to the queen's influence. It was an amazing and humbling gift.

He was by no means wealthy, but it was enough for a fresh start somewhere.

The only thing left in his path was his duty to Elsa. He vowed that he would stay until the last of the suitors departed. He would hear the name of the man or men she chose to give the chance to win her hand, and then he would leave Arendelle forever. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he'd heard things from the sailors…things that made him think his destiny lay across the ocean in a place called America.

It was a young country and it was said a man could make his mark there if he was brave enough, and cunning enough to do so.

He simply had to bide his time. He hwas so lost in thought he didn't hear her enter.

"Oh Josef, I'm so glad you waited. I apologize for my lateness." He looked up at Elsa as she entered. She was not overtly changed, but there was a flush of pleasure to her face he'd not seen before. He felt his unease increase.

"It seems today went well for you." He tried to sound pleased by the prospect, he truly did, but he must have failed because now the queen was frowning at him.

"It did go well, for once. I thought that would please you?" He collected his reserve around him and forced lightness into his tone that he did not feel.

"Of course I am pleased for you, Majesty? Why would I not be?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed closer to him.

"Why indeed?" He took a controlling breath and forced himself to ask.

"So Prince Filip impressed you?" She studied him for a moment more and answered cautiously.

"Well not at first, but he grew on me as the day progressed. We got along quite famously after our rocky start. I-I am considering him as the first name on my final list."

Josef felt as if a vice had gripped his heart and was being slowly tightened. He had to force the next words past his lips.

"I am happy for you, Majesty. I have heard good things about Prince Filip, he is considered to be a fine man despite his mad passion for horses."

She smirked. "Yes, that was his most unappealing circumstance, but once he realized I was not as enamored of the beasts as he, his conversation turned more agreeable. He seems a very nice young man." Her smiled faded when it seemed he was not going to respond. She wondered what was wrong with him. He'd even reverted back to using her title instead of simply calling her Elsa. It was quite irksome.

She tried a different track.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would let your father know that I need to speak to him. There were some discrepancies in the last shipment of wool to Corona and I would like to address them."

Josef snapped his satchel shut. "That may be difficult Majesty, as my father is no longer speaking to me and I no longer live in his home."

She contained her surprise and simply said. "Elsa."

He looked up at her. "Pardon?"

She returned his look and tried to hide her sudden distress. "Why are you not calling me Elsa?" He pushed angrily away from his desk.

"I thought using your given name was an invitation, not an order, Majesty."

She was confused by the sudden violence of his motions and looked perplexed, her brows drawn into a puzzled line and a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Of course it was not an order, Josef." Instinctively she placed a soothing hand on his forearm, he suddenly tensed. "Please, tell me what troubles you. You know I would not order you over something so silly as how to address me and it seems that you are greatly disturbed."

He suddenly realized how foolish he was being and how…jealous, for that was the green eyed beast that coursed through his veins. He needed to get a grip. The queen did not know of his feelings for her and he was being discourteous. She cared for him as one friend does for another. It was not her fault that every time she drew near he wanted so much more.

He stared at her lips for a moment and wondered what she would do if he kissed her, tasted her. Would she kiss him back? She was a controlled creature, but there was a mischievous side to her and a sense of tightly leashed passion.

He had a feeling his ice queen would melt when caught in the throes of passion. He longed to find out if that was so, but he knew that would be foolish. Instead, he forced himself to relax under her touch. It was both a pleasure and a pain to him.

He could say none of this to her so he gave her part of the truth to his discontent.

"I apologize, Elsa; I fear I am not myself. My father and I had a parting of ways. I now realize it was foolish of me to hope we could be reconciled. There is just too much between us."

Her expression was sympathetic and although he did not deserve her sympathy he drunk from its well like a man dying of thirst.

"It is hard to be at odds with your only family. I felt it with Anna. Especially the three years after our parents died." She kept her eyes steadily focused on his and he did not miss the pain in their depths. "Anna was so lonely, and so was I, but I knew I couldn't reach out to her. T-The hardest thing I have ever done was listen to my baby sister weep on the opposite side of my bedroom door after returning from our parents' funeral. I-I knew she didn't understand why I stayed locked away after that. I would give anything to go back and change things, but I am so thankful that we have found our way again…together this time. Don't give up on your father just yet Josef. You don't want to have that regret on your heart."

He covered her cool fingers with his own and she ignored the violent, frenzied butterflies that suddenly erupted in her stomach. Still, she did not pull away from his touch or his suddenly kind eyes.

"I know it has not been easy for you…sometimes I think your parents did you a grave disservice by keeping you isolated, but I also understand they did what the thought best for you. Sometimes we misstep when trying to protect the ones we love."

She was slightly taken aback by his boldness in criticizing her parents, but understood his sentiment. She even agreed with him, even if her agreement made her feel disloyal to her mother and father's memory. She knew now though that her isolation had only fed her fear, but she'd long ago forgiven her parents for their mistakes. She knew in her heart of hearts that they loved her and had only done what they thought best. That was all any parent could ever do for their children.

"You know Josef; you cannot expect your father to forgive you if you are unable to forgive yourself."

His expression turned sad.

"Wise words My Queen…but you have no idea what I've done. I have not always been an honorable man."

She cocked her head curiously. She was reluctant to push him, but she felt perhaps it was time to vanquish this particular issue that seemed to arise between them. She had speculated of course, how much of the rumors about him were true. His father was a wealthy man and even though he was not an aristocrat he dealt with the nobles. Unlike other kingdoms, there was not as stringent of a class structure in Arendelle. In places such as England where a prosperous wool merchant would have been considered beneath a titled nobleman, here there was a lesser divide. It was one of the reasons Anna had been able to marry Kristoff with only the stuffiest of her nobles raising any eyebrows.

She wasn't saying the divide wasn't there, but in Arendelle wealthy merchants who contributed to the country's growth and prosperity were not considered unimportant. Elsa knew it was something that set her kingdom apart.

It was why there was such widespread speculation about Josef's mysterious disappearance and reappearance. The tattoos he sported also fed the rumors. Ladies of all classes had eyed her handsome advisor and whispered in scandalized tones…pirate. She'd had her spymaster investigate the matter when she'd made him her advisor. She wasn't a fool after all, but there was little concrete proof to be found. She'd suspected that was Konstantin's doing.

Whatever lay in his past however, it did not change the man he was today. He was clever and honorable, dryly humorous, level headed most of the time, and truly did share her passion for the good of Arendelle. It was Josef who'd assisted her in some of her most important projects. Projects such as the orphanage reform laws she'd passed and the government run home she'd opened for those children who were left without parents to care for them. There were things that had fallen into neglect during the first three years of her reign as heir apparent. She'd done her best, but her isolation allowed for things that she would not have tolerated happening to escape her notice.

Thankfully, her advisors, despite their stuffy and old fashioned ways, were good men and kept the worst of the corruption from infecting Arendelle.

Once she'd been free to truly invest herself in all aspects of her kingdom without the fear of giving away her secret, she'd done her best to reform those things that needed to be reformed. Josef had helped a great deal with that since the time he'd joined her staff. A man that was an immoral rogue would not have given as much of himself as unselfishly as he'd done. He may have had a checkered past, but she knew deep down he was a good man. She just wished he could see it in himself.

She took a deep breath as said. "I've heard the rumors Josef. I know what they say about you. They say you were a pirate."

He flinched as if struck but he didn't pull away from her touch. She took this as a positive sign.

"You can tell me Josef." He shook his head vigorously.

"I cannot. I've never told anyone." She lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek, rubbing soothingly.

"Yes…you can. I promise you this, whatever you say to me now, in this moment, will never be spoken of again. I am not your queen right now, I am your friend. If it is punishment for your crimes you fear then rest easy. I swear that I will not use any confessions against you."

He couldn't help but think that Elsa's graciousness truly had no bounds. She granted him amnesty without a second thought. He caught her hand in his and gave into impulse. Josef raised her delicate hand to his lips and brushed them lightly over her knuckles. Elsa sucked in a breath and blushed crimson. She attempted to jerk her hand away, but he held fast. He touched his lips to her hand once more and whispered. "Please."

There was anguish in the word and she stilled. He was gazing at her fully now, his thoughts turned inward. He was looking her in the eyes, but he wasn't truly seeing her. He was lost somewhere in the past.

"I was restless in my youth and angry…so angry. I-I don't even remember why now, but it was directed at my father. He was pushing me into a mold that I desperately wished to escape…so I did. I ran away to sea, but soon learned that the man I'd signed up to sail under was a black hearted and evil villain. I could have survived and probably would have simply done my time, kept my head down, and escaped the moment I had a chance…if Sonya hadn't followed me."

He paused, his voice thick with pain, and Elsa felt her heart break for him.

"Your sister, correct?"

He nodded, took a breath, and soldiered on. Now that he was confessing he found he wanted to tell her everything.

"I knew there was no way to get her off the ship until we docked somewhere safe…somewhere I could get word to father. I dressed her as a boy, cut off her hair and bound her chest. For weeks it seemed our ruse would work. I made sure to keep her away from the Captain, he was becoming increasingly violent and unstable…he was completely mad. One day she was swabbing the deck and she accidently splashed water on his newly polished hessians. He went berserk and struck her. She cried out. He must have realized…b-before I could reach them he'd torn away her shirt and revealed that she was female. I fought like a mad dog to reach her in time, but there was a man who was loyal to him who held me back."

He was trembling now and Elsa instinctively stepped closer to him. Dear God, the story he was telling her was awful. The need to comfort him was almost overwhelming. She caressed his cheek with slim fingers, running her thumb back and forth over his sharp cheekbone. He turned into her touch and closed his eyes. His large hand still covered hers. The intimacy of their embrace did not escape Elsa…and she was well aware that they had crossed a line some time ago that moved them beyond friendship. However, she couldn't think of that right now. He needed her. Right now, in this moment, Josef needed Elsa…not the sovereign of the realm, but the woman. She found she could not deny him.

Josef opened his eyes, and turned those beautiful lips to lay a soft, thankful kiss against the sensitive skin of her open palm. She sucked in a ragged breath. She felt that familiar warmth flood her womb and tried to ignore it. He thankfully distracted her when he started speaking again. His eyes grew distant and lost again.

"The Captain…h-he, Oh God Elsa, he raped her…I could hear her screaming…until she wasn't any longer. Silence can be the most horrible sound in the world. I knew she was dead. When one of the men finally grew courageous enough to open the door…he took one look inside the Captain's cabin and vomited. He was a hardened sailor and what that man did to my sister made him…"

She could not help the sob that escaped her throat and her grip on him tightened. He clutched at her like she was his lifeline. She was almost sorry she'd asked him to relive this; the pain in his gaze was unlike any she'd ever seen. Still, she knew he had to get this out of him. He'd let it fester in him like an infected wound. It needed to be drained and cauterized.

"I w-went more than a little insane. I killed him…the Captain. His blood is on my hands and then I took over his crew. I don't know what I was thinking…I wasn't thinking. I spent five years on the open sea lost in my rage and grief. I wanted to die and I wanted others to feel my pain. I think I justified my crimes by only going after vessels that were tainted with corruption. I went after slavers and merchant vessels that carried cargo that was destined to fund unscrupulous schemes. I even attacked other pirates. I did…many other things I'm not proud of, but I felt I didn't need my humanity any longer. I simple wanted revenge on an evil and corrupt would that would cut down my fifteen year old baby sister in the most horrific way possible. My luck finally ran out when we attacked the Persephone. The rumors surrounding it was its rich cargo was to be used to fund a warlord who sought to overthrow a right and just king who refused to trade needed goods with the Southern Isles. It was just the sort of prize I sought…but it was a trap. The Persephone was no mere merchant vessel, but a powerful warship. My ship and crew didn't stand a chance. They captured us, killed most of my men, and threw me into the darkest dungeon they could find. It was father who found me, though God only knows why. He often tells me he should have left me to rot."

His last word hung in the air between them. Josef held himself stiffly, like he was waiting for her to reject him. Instead she forced his chin up so she could look in his eyes.

"Hear me Josef, I won't say that what you did was good, but I can see how your grief allowed you to spiral down that path. Nothing you can do can erase the past. It is what it is, I know that far too well, but right now, in this moment, you have a future. You have been given a second chance and so far you have not allowed the horror of your past to infect your future. Your sister obviously loved you so much that she followed you to sea. I know a little something about that as well, but you are not to blame for her death. The monster that took her life is. Sometimes all we can do in life…is move on."

He took a shuddering breath and stepped back from her. She reluctantly released her hold on him, but he didn't release her completely. He kept her hands in his. He gazed at the remarkable young woman before him, a woman who was far too young to understand pain and redemption as she did.

Amazingly enough it seemed that the old adage was true; confession was good for the soul. He wasn't deluded enough to think himself completely healed, but sharing this part of himself with the queen had opened something inside of him and he felt infinitesimally lighter. He graced her knuckles with another courtly kiss and a blush bloomed over her fair skin. He kept hold of her hand and was running his thumb back and forth over the knuckles he'd just kissed. Her breath hitched and he felt almost giddy at the fact.

Something had shifted between them, something small that could bloom into something monumental. Tonight, however, was not the time to explore all the complex emotions each was feeling. Elsa felt her embarrassment acutely now that the emotional charged moment had passed. The way he was looking at her…it held an intensity she didn't feel equipped to deal with just yet. She gently disentangled her hand from his and immediately missed the warmth of his touch. She needed to find her equilibrium. She forced her gaze to his and stammered.

"W-Well, it's getting late. I must retire. Are your new quarters far from the palace?"

The new lightness in his heart infused him and he grinned at her, unrepentant and suddenly pleased that he had flustered her. His yo-yoing emotions were leaving him feeling almost drunk. A dangerous thought crossed his mind. Perhaps, the queen shared some of the same feelings he harbored towards her, or why else would a simply courtly kiss fluster her so. The thought was as thrilling as it was terrifying and caused a dangerous hope to flare in his chest. She couldn't…could she?

"Not far at all. I've taken quarters at the Fox and Hound."

She blinked in surprise. "That is …quite close. Doesn't the noise from the rowdy pub disturb your rest?"

He shrugged. "It's not so bad. The room is well insulated against sound and I sleep lightly as you unfortunately know. I am managing well enough."

She nodded and said no more on the subject, but she seemed reluctant to go. What had transpired between them felt grand and life altering. It seemed almost anti climatic to simply bid each other goodnight and part ways, but what else could they do? He was the first to finally bid her goodnight, and she faintly echoed him. She felt the weight of his gaze on her as she quit the room and moved down the long hall and out of sight. Queen Elsa made her way to her quarters, lost in thought. She didn't even realize that her brief interaction with Josef had completely driven Prince Filip from her mind. If she had realized, she might have had some clue as to her true feelings about her young advisor.

She readied herself and slipped under her covers, but sleep eluded her. She kept going over Josef's painful story in her mind and when she finally drifted off the soft, "Thank you" he'd whispered when they parted followed her. If her dreams were somewhat more scandalous than usually starring a man that looked startling like Josef she did not dwell too closely on the fact. Even when she awoke flushed and flustered with uncomfortable warmth in her womb.

She ignored that too and went back to sleep. Her subconscious however, afforded her very little rest and found her tossing and turning and occasionally murmuring Josef's name.


	8. Intermission II

A/N: I am pleased to inform you that I have almost finished writing this story. I have to finish the epilogue, but for the most part the journey is at an end. Here are a couple chapters to keep you going, enjoy. And now I shall go back to sleep for I am sick with the plague and the words are getting a little fuzzy. I blame all grammar errors on that!

* * *

The next few days after Filip left Arendelle were the type of days that Elsa rarely got to enjoy. They were lazy and uneventful. The long summer days were giving way to the golden colors of fall. It would soon be harvest time and with it an infusion of fresh fruits and vegetables would be available in the castle and for trade. Elsa loved fall almost as much as she loved winter.

It was the bite in the air and the smells and the promise of the up and coming winter that would soon blanket the ground in white. She often found it ironic that she was born in the summer, for it was winter that sang in her blood and ignited her soul. She felt most at one with her powers when the air turned colder.

It was just chilly enough today to have a fire in the library. It was mid-evening and she, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were doing absolutely nothing of consequence. It was indolent and familiar, and so very, very peaceful. Elsa felt the tension from the last few days drain from her limbs.

She glanced at Anna who was lying on the elegant devon sofa with her legs thrown over the arm and her head in Kristoff's lap. The ice harvester was absent-mindedly running his thick fingers through her red-gold locks while she read a book of Norse legends loud enough for him to hear.

Olaf was lying on his stomach on the floor, kicking his little snowman legs, and laughing every so often while paging through an old picture book of her and Anna's from when they were children. Elsa was sitting on the window seat and gazing out at the fjord, her own book lying in her lap. Even Jane Austen couldn't keep her attention tonight.

Prince Natanael would be arriving sometime tomorrow and the whirlwind she'd been trapped in for the last few weeks would continue. She wondered why she was even participating any longer. Her mind wandered.

She needed to be truly honest with herself…the reason she was reluctant to meet anymore princes was because she was developing feelings for her youngest advisor…possibly very strong feelings. She wasn't ready to speak the words aloud, nor was she able to allow it into her mind, but her heart knew all too well where it belonged.

She spread her fingers over the aching organ and sighed. Elsa wasn't one to allow a lot of people close enough to truly see her. She was good at playing roles; she'd been doing it all her life. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know.

It was her mantra…it was the only way…until it wasn't. She should have known how impossible what they asked of her was. She felt…she felt so deeply it hurt sometimes and bottling all that inside…

She knew what a mistake it all had been now and she was thankful that she didn't have to be that person any longer, but that person was still a part of her. She was proper and reserved, but she was also loving and passionate, with the same wants and needs as any other young woman of a similar age.

She was starting to understand that it was quite possible she wanted Josef…and not simply as her friend. He made her…feel things she wasn't use to feeling. She found herself seeking his company. She enjoyed how comfortable she was with him and the feeling of camaraderie they shared that made her feel she could tell him anything. She liked his laugh and how his eyes would crinkle just so when something amused him.

Probably most telling was how much she liked his touch, craved it even. Elsa ordinarily did not like to be touched. Years of keeping herself apart had made the sensation almost painful to her sensitive skin. Anna was the only other person in her life that touched her with any frequency and she had adjusted, and come to love her sister's casual displays of affection.

Kristoff would touch her awkwardly with brotherly intent and she'd come to accept that as well. Olaf was a little different. The little snowman had a habit of simply throwing himself at her whenever the mood struck…which was often. His affection didn't bother her in the least, perhaps because she'd created him and never had any fear of hurting him.

Josef's touch was something else entirely. His touch left goose bumps over her skin and heat in her belly. She sometimes thought about him touching more intimate areas of her body and how it would feel. Elsa felt a blush creeping up her neck. It was scandalous to think of such things, but it made her feel free.

He made her feel free, made her feel things similar to those feelings she'd experienced on the north mountain. He made her want impossible things…or were they impossible? There was no law written that said she had to align herself with another royal. What was royalty anyways but an accident of birth? It was an almost blasphemous thought, one she was careful not to ever voice. Although the idea of the divine right of kings was obsolete in this day and age, there were still those who would find Elsa's reasoning disturbing.

She also had a bit more freedom in that Arendelle was quite prosperous and had an abundance of natural resources. It made them an attractive trade partner. She knew that if any betrothal contract happened to be made, she would be the one with the advantage.

It came down to one simple thing. Would it be better for Arendelle if she was allied through marriage with another strong kingdom? Undoubtedly, yes. Would it make a significant enough difference if she choose to forgo an alliance and decided to follow her heart? In all actuality it would not.

It was something to carefully ponder.

Lost in her musings, she was startled when Anna joined her on the bench, cuddled against her, absently kissed Elsa's cheek, and laid her head on her big sister's shoulder with a contented sigh. Elsa placed her arm around Anna's waist. A mild snore sounded from the couch and Elsa lifted her head enough to see that Kristoff had fallen asleep; his powerful arms crossed over his chest, head back, and mouth open. He was drooling a little.

She giggled and Anna joined her. Her baby sister sent a fond glance her husband's way.

"I know, I know, he's barely house trained…but he is the best man I know. Plus, he loves me more than life itself…it's not a bad bargain."

Anna waggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Besides, he keeps me happy in other ways..."

A hot blush stained Elsa's checks when she realized what her little sister was implying. Feeling impish, Anna leaned in closer and infused her words with a conspiratorial air.

"Besides, since you're serious about this suitor business hopefully you will find out. A word of advice? Foot size does matter."

Elsa looked confused. "Foot size?" Her baby sister nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "Trust me." With a dubious look, Elsa returned her gaze back to the fjord and Anna resumed her place on her shoulder. The queen felt her sister sigh and she reached up a hand to stroke her hair.

Anna snuggled closer. "This is nice?"

Elsa glanced down at her. "What is?"

She felt her sister's shrug more than saw it. "This…relaxing, being together…being a family." Olaf chose that moment to laugh his boisterous Olaf laugh and then settled back down with his picture book. Both sisters smiled at him. Elsa sighed and hugged Anna tighter.

"You're right, it is nice." She hesitated and continued. "Anna, you know I love you right?" Confused, the younger woman looked up at her.

"Of course…Why would you ask me that?" Elsa shrugged self-consciously.

"I don't think I tell the people I love that enough." She paused. "I know I didn't tell mother and father nearly enough. I-I was so afraid of hurting them that I stopped letting them touch me, hug me, or get too near me."

Anna felt her heart break. "Oh Elsa."

Her big sister blinked back tears and collected herself. "Well, it's not something I can change, but I don't ever want to have that regret on my heart again. So…I love you, Anna.

Her baby sister grinned at her. "I love you too, Elsa."

She laid her head back down and a contented silence stretched between them, each reluctant to break it. Finally, Anna decided to have courage and bring up a topic that had been weighing on her.

"Elsa…Kristoff and I have been talking lately and well…we were thinking that maybe we would like…what I mean is that we keep seeing the children…I mean it's crazy right? I don't know, maybe it's too soon. I'm so impulsive, could I even do it? I…"

Elsa laughed lightly and gently placed her cool hand over her baby sister's mouth.

"All right, Anna, breathe please. You are not making sense. Now, I'm going to remove my hand and you are simply going to tell me, yes?" She nodded and Elsa removed her palm. Her sister blurted.

"Kristoff and I want to try to have a baby!"

Elsa blinked stupidly at her for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?" Anna gave her an exasperated look.

"A baby, a little human, you know that thing that happens nine months later after having relations with a member of the opposite sex."

A bemused smile touched her lips. "Yes Anna, I know what a baby is. Thank you for clarifying." Her sister smiled sheepishly and then suddenly looked anxious.

"Well…what do you think?"

Elsa took a deep breath. What did she think? She was terrified. Anna wanted to bring a fragile little human into their lives. She had a horrible flash of her attempting to hold the baby and freezing it solid into a block of ice. She knew logically her thoughts were not rational, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Anna noticed the frost gathering at her sister's fingertips and risked frost burn to take her hands in her own.

"Elsa, look at me." No response. She spoke a little bit louder. "Elsa!" Kristoff snorted and briefly awoke, before falling almost immediately back asleep. Olaf looked up from his book in concern.

Cerulean blue met cerulean blue as she came back to herself. She gripped Anna's hands tightly and got her powers under control. Anna noticed the frost retreating and breathed a sigh of relief. She rubbed her thumb over his sister's in a comforting gesture.

"Where did you go?" Elsa shrugged helplessly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Anna. I-I just had an absurd thought." Her baby sister gave her hands a squeeze.

"Tell me?" The queen sighed.

"I-I…oh Anna what If I hurt it?" The princess blinked at her.

"Hurt what? The baby?" Her sister nodded. Anna gripped her hands tighter.

"I understand why you're afraid, but you don't have to be. You can control your powers now…they don't control you. You don't have to be afraid. I trust you."

Elsa looked away and back out at the fjord. She whispered. "How can you have so much faith in me?"

Olaf got up and toddled over on his little snowman legs. He placed one wooden hand on top of Anna and Elsa's joined ones and they both looked down at him. He gave them a soft, buck toothed grin.

"We have faith in you because you deserve it. You would never hurt us. You love us and love will thaw. It always does and always will."

Elsa looked down at the Olaf and tears pricked her eyes. "Oh Olaf." She sunk down to the floor and wrapped him into a warm hug; his favorite kind. He returned it with equal fervor.

"Hey! Don't leave me out." Anna sunk down as well and pulled them all into a group hug. Elsa laughed and this time when Kristoff jolted awake he rubbed his eyes and noticed everyone on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" For some reason this made both sisters break into gales of laughter. Kristoff looked confused. Finally, their laughter died down and they regained control of themselves. Anna beamed at her sister.

"You're going to make a great aunt."

Kristoff's head shot up. "Wait…What?"

* * *

Josef had taken the queen's words to heart which is what brought him to his father's door. He took a deep breath to gather his courage and knocked. He heard some grumbling as the person on the other end wrenched open the door. His father's nurse stood on the other side. She looked cross, but her face instantly softened when she saw him.

"Well now, didn't expect to see you here ever again Master Josef." He smiled back at her.

"That's because I was thoroughly and soundly expelled…but I don't want to leave it like this Britta."

She nodded solemnly. "It's commendable of you young Master, but I must ask you to not upset him. He's had a hard time today."

He sighed. "My very presence upsets him…perhaps this is not a good idea." He turned to leave but she stayed him with a hand on his shoulder. Curious, he turned back towards her.

"I've not know him long Master Josef, just in the last few weeks when this sickness became too much for him and you hired me to look after him when you couldn't. It might not be my place to say, but your father…I've seen this type of illness before and I know they say its consumption, but I'm not entirely convinced they are correct. " She paused reflectively. "I don't think he has long for this earth."

Josef's smile was sad. He'd suspected as much, it was why he had hoped they could reconcile. He looked past the nurse into the darkened hallway. The curtains were drawn snuffing out any feeble light that might try to illuminate the gloom. The place reminded him of a mausoleum, which saddened him. Despite everything, he hated that his father lived as if he were already dead. He did not want his father's last memories to be of this tomb he called a house. Steeling himself, he squared his shoulders and stepped over the threshold.

Britta motioned him forward and he found his feet climbing the stairs and making his way to his father's room. He walked down the long hallway until he came to the end and the door. He never knew that a dead slab of hard wood could be so intimidating. Gathering his courage, he knocked twice and then pushed it open. His father lay in the middle of his enormous bed, a small shriveled husk of the robust man he'd been. It seemed he'd deteriorated drastically in the few days since Josef had been gone.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" His father tried to snarl, but it lacked conviction. Josef ignored the venom in his voice, crossed the room, and took a seat in the chair beside his father's bed. The old man tried to turn away from him, but he lacked the strength.

Josef gazed at him and for the first time in his life he felt the weight of his resentment and anger leave him. He no longer saw that he had blamed for his rebellious youth, instead he saw a tired old man whose bitterness had consumed him for so long that he truly had no idea how to forgive. He watched his father's face twist into a scowl and the silence stretched between them. Finally, Josef broke it.

"Why did you pay for my freedom?"

A flicker of unease danced in the old man's eyes and he turned away.

"Leave," he croaked. "I don't want you here."

Josef felt his resolve harden. "No," he whispered and then louder. "No…I'm not leaving. Father, you may hate me, but I am your son. I-I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need to forgive myself." His father's eyes flashed and Josef kept his tone even.

"I made a mistake; a stupid, youthful mistake that cost more than it should. I never dreamed Sonja would follow me. I loved her, loved her more than anything. I would never have…" He shook his head and had to take a few breaths to collect himself. "If I could go back and take her place I would…but I can't. I'm here and she's gone and I know that you can't forgive me for that…but I also know the Sonja wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life blaming myself for her death."

He had to stop again, the next words cathartic and equally painful.

"She would want me to forgive myself…if I can…because she is beyond the pain of this life and she loved me. She loved you."

The silence stretched again. "I-I want to remember that…more than I want to remember the pain. I want to remember how she loved, how she lived…not how she died. I've spent too many years dwelling on how she died. Father…I hope you can forgive me…but I won't beg you for it. In truth, it will have little effect on how I live the rest of my life. I use to think your forgiveness was the Holy Grail that I sought to achieve redemption, but I was wrong. Elsa helped me to understand that redemption is not something that can be given to me from someone else…it is something that comes from within. I have to want it. I have to want to be a better man than I've been. I am a better man than I was. She just makes me want to be…better. So father I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that the idiotic and rebellious young man I was is no longer, and I want to say I'm sorry. I still don't agree with how you handled things when I was younger. I didn't want the same things for my life that you wanted for me, but instead of explaining that to you I ran away…and I've been running ever since. I was a coward…but I'm not running any longer."

He stopped, feeling winded, but relieved. He had never in his life been as honest with his father as he'd just been. The old man knew it too for he was looking at him strangely, like he'd never seen him before. He then looked away and stoically stared at the wall across the room from him, pointedly ignoring Josef.

He sighed and stood. Josef gazed at his father for a moment looking for…something. His father simply continued to stare at the wall. He sighed once more and slowly started walking towards the door. He had opened it and was about to step into the hall, when his father spoke.

"I didn't pay for your freedom to keep the family name unblemished…I paid for your freedom because I couldn't lose another child."

Josef turned back to his father and met his hard eyes. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was acknowledgement that perhaps his father didn't truly hate him as much as he'd thought. Perhaps his father didn't hate him at all. The old man nodded to him and Josef nodded back.

There was so much left unsaid, but for today, it was enough.


	9. Prince Natanael of Maradova

It was late afternoon a few days later when Elsa's reprieve came to an end. It was time to meet yet another prince. The queen wasn't sure if she would make it through the remaining weeks without turning someone into ice. Nervous, she fought the urge to pace up and down the length of her bedroom.

Frost trickled from her fingers and she fought to conceal it. Her advisors had called upon her early to let her know they were disappointed in the way things had gone so far.

Strangely, Josef had not been among them. In fact, she'd not seen Josef since his confession about his past some days earlier. She'd felt his absence keenly, but she'd simply told herself that he'd shared a great deal of painful memories with her and he must simply need time. She hoped that was the case at least.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was confused by his pointed absence. She had already admitted to herself that what they had was perhaps greater than friendship and she had hoped to talk with him further…maybe even explore this jumble of unfamiliar feelings and make sense of them.

Still, she didn't want to seem like she was pushing him, so she didn't do as she had longed to. She didn't seek him out.

As for the rest of her advisors; she'd done her best to sooth ruffled feathers and perceived slights, but the experience had left her on edge.

After today there were only four princes left and her advisors were unhappy that only one of the suitors seemed to suit.

Elsa put on her mask and assured them that all was well and that she was still remaining open to the experience. Elsa bit her lip; she had concealed the real problem from them. With a muttered oath she started to pace again.

When she started this farce she had no expectation of finding love. She didn't believe herself to be foolish and she knew that most royals didn't have the luxury of marrying for love.

Elsa paused. _No, _she thought. _No, I'm trying to be more honest with myself. _The truth wasn't that she didn't want to find love…she was afraid to find love. Love was…complicated. It made rational people behave in irrational ways. If it had a pathology it would be a disease. It was why she was fighting her feelings for Jos…She cut that thought off. She wasn't ready delve too deep into that part of her psyche.

No…she needed to solider on. Her people were depending on her after all. There was a knock at her door and she bade the person enter. It was Kai.

"Majesty, Prince Natanael of Maradova's ship has docked. He will be at the palace shortly."

She gave an acknowledging nod.

"Thank you, Kai. I will receive him in the throne room." Her loyal servant inclined his head.

"Princess Anna has also been informed. She said she would meet you there."

Elsa couldn't hide her relief; glad once more that Anna was going to be there to support her. She was a strong person, but meeting new people was still difficult for her and she knew that she came across as aloof and unapproachable sometimes. Anna helped balance her. She nodded once more to Kai, smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from her skirt, and followed him to the throne room. Anna was waiting and greeted her with a warm smile. She grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You ready for this one?" Anna asked.

Elsa's lips curled into bemused smile. "He cannot be worse than those Masterdonian idiots."

Her little sister sighed. "And only four more to go after this…it's almost over."

The queen nodded. "I just hope…" She was cut off by the arrival of a smartly dressed servant wearing the scarlet livery of Maradova. The man was announced by Kai and he gave a proper bow.

"Your esteemed Majesties Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna, I wish you good health and long life. I am Malkolm his Majesty Prince Natanael's loyal retainer. I wish to present to you my master, Prince Natanael of Maradova."

There was a blast of fanfare from a row of more scarlet clad servants and when the last trumpet blast died down a man unlike any the queen and princess had ever seen entered the hall. He was in a word…beautiful, the most beautiful man either of them had ever seen. His face was flawlessly handsome, with stunningly honed masculine features. His eyes were a dark ocean blue and his hair was a color that could only be described as golden. He was an Adonis, an archangel fallen to earth, a golden god. Elsa felt her breath catch and a fiery blush stained her cheeks.

It was impossible not to react to this man's otherworldly beauty. She had to forcibly remind herself that she was not swayed by a pretty face. She was much too practical for that…and then he spoke. He had a voice like a velvet caress, rich, deep, and sinful. His voice reminded her of decadent chocolate.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, it is an honor to meet you both. Tales of your beauty were not exaggerated I see."

He included both the Arendelle royals in the compliment, but his eyes had not strayed from Elsa since he'd entered. Anna would have felt put out if he wasn't so incredibly yummy. She had to remind herself forcibly that she had a non-too-shabby burly mountain man of a husband who loved her with his entire being. Elsa was the first to recover; she lifted her chin and straightened into her most regal bearing. It did nothing to distract from the slight blush that still stained her fair cheeks.

"Prince Natanael, I and my sister welcome you to Arendelle. We hope your stay with us shall be a pleasant one."

A blindingly attractive smile split his features.

"If you are to be my host fair queen, I will most assuredly enjoy myself." The blush on her cheeks darkened.

"Kai will show you to your rooms. Perhaps you wish to freshen up before dinner?"

He grinned and bowed.

"You are most kind; beautiful queen. Until we meet again, yes?" With a dashing smile he turned and followed Kai.

"Oh my," Elsa murmured. Anna couldn't agree more.

* * *

Elsa felt unaccountably shy as she strolled next to the prince of Maradova through the palace gardens. Dinner had been a lively affair in which the charming prince had engaged her sister and Kristoff in titillating conversation. He'd asked all the right questions and made all the correct responses, and she knew that her sister and her ice harvester were duly impressed. Elsa had contributed here and there, but for the most part she was quiet.

This was the first prince that had come to Arendelle that she could admit an attraction to. Prince Filip had been handsome and kind, but this prince made her flustered in ways Filip did not. Who wouldn't be attracted to the man…he was physical perfection.

Elsa knew though, a pretty face didn't always equate to a noble heart. Hans had been a handsome man as well, but his ambitious little heart had been black and evil.

She chanced a glance at him. She hadn't forgotten that this endeavor was to find a suitable suitor so that a courtship could commence. It wasn't as if she were going to marry one of these princes after only a day's acquaintance.

One simply did not marry a man they just met. Still, her natural caution was making her question whether she should really consider engaging in a lengthy courtship with one of these men based on one day's observation.

There was something else niggling at her too. As she walked next to the handsome prince thoughts of Josef kept intruding. She was getting frustrated that she had not seen him, despite her resolve to give him space and let him come to her. It had very much seemed that day in the council room that he…but now…it was absurd….he couldn't…they were not…she swallowed her frustration. She was so confused.

She sent another shy glance to Natanael. He was undeniably gorgeous…but even though she felt a flutter, she didn't know him. She admitted to herself that the closeness she'd developed with Josef was born of familiarity. She wasn't going to instantly have that kind of connection with one of the princes and it was silly to think otherwise. Still, as first impression went, she was impressed so far. Only time would tell if he was hiding something nefarious. All she had to do was decide if she was willing to give him the time to get to know her.

A little voice in the back of her head said there was already a handsome, thoughtful man who knew her inside and out, but she ignored it. That man had been avoiding her for days. Why not give this prince a chance then? Where was the harm?

"You were awfully quiet at dinner my queen, did I offend you in some way?" The question was spoken gently and with true sincerity. Elsa winced slightly, drew her courage around her, and met his eyes with a practiced smile.

"No my lord, I am usually reserved. I fear too many years of isolation has made me somewhat use to being an observer when it comes to mingling in polite company. Anna is constantly teasing me and trying to draw me out." Elsa's smile became real as she fondly reflected on her baby sister. Prince Natanael noticed.

"You love her very much don't you." It wasn't a question.

Elsa's smile faltered, but the affection did not leave her eyes.

"Yes, I love her more than anything." She loved her more than Arendelle, but she was not foolish enough to voice such a sentiment to a stranger, no matter how good-looking and charming he was.

They fell into a comfortable stride their shoulders bumping every so often. It felt nice. It was okay that it felt nice, she told herself. Josef wouldn't…damn. She needed to stop thinking about him.

"It must have been hard spending so many years apart from her." Elsa stiffened slightly. Anna had told the prince of the events surrounding her coronation and the fact that they had been estranged for a long time. It wasn't like he was unaware of the story. The weasely little Duke of Weselton had made sure people heard the story with him in the role of victim. It had caused a few issues, but for the most part people were aware of the true events thanks to the other visiting royals at the time.

"It was very difficult." Was the only answer she gave and he was wise enough to read the no trespassing sign she'd thrown up on the subject. Instead, he launched into amusing anecdotes about his homeland and his brothers and sister which had her laughing.

"So you're third in line for your throne?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, Ferdinand is the eldest. He will be king when father passes and Isaac is second in line. My sister Amelia is the youngest and I am third. We are a very close knit family."

She smiled at the obvious affection in his voice.

"So what made you decide to accept my council's invitation?"

He didn't miss the note of suspicion in her voice; he even understood it, so he decided to be completely honest.

"I won't pretend that it's not a great opportunity for me, but I am not solely interested only in Arendelle. Anyone you pick will not truly rule Arendelle, for that is your birthright. Mostly though, I accepted out of curiosity. You are reported far and wide to be a beautiful woman my queen. One of our merchants described you as an aloof icy beauty beyond compare. I agree with all but the aloof part. You are not quite as unapproachable as you would have some believe."

His grin was mischievous and he waggled his eyebrows at her. This startled a laugh out of Elsa. He stepped closer to her and her laughter died in her throat. His eyes had taken on a darker hue and he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He ran his thumb along her cheek bone and she felt her breath hitch.

"W-What are you…" She was cut off by the firm pressure of his lips against her own. Elsa froze, she didn't know what to do; he was kissing her! Blind panic was her first reaction, but the coaxing nature of his soft lips eventually led her to awkwardly kiss him back.

Her first kiss was pleasurable, his mouth was firm and skilled and she felt a slight warmth…but nothing else. She was a little disappointed. When Anna described her first kiss with Kristoff she was almost giddy. She spoke of sharp heat and fireworks. He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her with languid eyes. He caressed her cheek again.

She felt confused and it must have shown in her face because he smiled.

"Forgive me, but I had to know. I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are Queen Elsa and I apologize if I was forward, but I don't regret it."

The color in her cheeks sharpened. "I-It's fine Prince Natanael…it was just, unexpected."

His grin was lopsided and endearing. "I fear I am the only one that attempted to steal a kiss. My counterparts must be blind or half witted. I've thought of nothing but kissing you since I first saw you."

The color on her cheeks climbed higher and she cursed her pale skin. It took surprising effort for her to compose herself, but she managed.

"Like I said, it's fine. I…liked it, if admitting such doesn't categorize me as a woman of loose morals."

The prince barked out a laugh.

"You are priceless my queen, come, let me escort you back inside."

He offered his arm. She smiled a slight half smile and took it.

They walked back in with her arm firmly tucked under his and she couldn't help her jumbled thoughts as they tumbled over each other. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her. She hadn't expected it and suddenly, without warning she started feeling guilty.

She looked at his handsome profile and her thoughts turned to Josef. What was he doing? What would he think?

How was she going to tell him?

* * *

Elsa found herself in front of her council chamber after parting from Prince Natanael; her irrational guilt drawing her there. She noticed the light was on and almost took the cowardly way out and left. Instead she squared her shoulders and pushed open the door. She was being ridiculous. Josef wouldn't care that the prince kissed her and she had nothing to feel guilty about!

Still, when she saw Josef there at his desk she froze. He looked tired as he gazed at a document in his hand and his hair was standing on end, like he'd repeatedly run his fingers through it. With a growl of frustration he threw it down and she must have made a sound because he suddenly looked up.

"Elsa? What are you doing…" Realizing how that sounded he back peddled. "I mean, not that you can't be here, you can be anywhere you want. You're the queen." He paused awkwardly and then blurted. "Wasn't today your evening with Prince Natanael?

He cursed inwardly. Idiot, he scolded himself. He needed to get a grip. It was just that seeing her all of a sudden brought back all the reasons he'd been avoiding her and all the reasons he was desperate for her to stay. His head and his heart were a jumbled mess. After his confession and his emotionally charged meeting with his father, he'd felt drained and exhausted.

A thousand times he wanted to go to Elsa and tell her everything that was in his heart, but he had needed the reprieve. She made him feel so much and he'd needed a few days where he felt nothing. Plus, he was now struggling with his desire to submit his resignation. So much had changed between them that he found himself wondering if perhaps he wasn't completely crazy for wanting to be the man that she spent the rest of her life with. Since he'd started forgiving himself he had started to see possibilities were he once saw only roadblocks. It was liberating and terrifying.

Elsa was having a similar problem, but hers was manifested from her current guilt. She had half convinced herself that she wasn't being disloyal to Josef because he was simply her friend, but standing in his presence again brought to the forefront all those emotions that swirled inside her whenever he was with her. She was so confused and she realized she wanted something from him, some sign that he'd missed her as much as she'd missed him in the last few days. Both stared at the other awkwardly, unsure where to start. Elsa was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had been growing.

"What is that you're perusing so intently?"

He glanced down like he'd forgotten what he was doing. He blinked stupidly at the paper and then blurted. "I was going over the Succession law?"

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I'm looking for a loop hole. Something that may have been missed that we can use against old Archie, but as of yet I've found nothing. Your ancestor was a despot, but he was a cunning one."

Elsa answering smile was sad and rueful. "He was a misogynistic idiot, but you are correct. He was very cunning. I doubt you will find he gave any quarter when penning that law."

He shrugged.

"It never hurts to try." Josef cleared his throat and asked the question he was suddenly burning to ask.

"So, how was your evening with the prince?" It was scary how much he hoped she would say it was awful. Josef was starting to realize something quite profound. He did not want this endeavor to succeed.

She blushed red and he narrowed his eyes. It seemed that his hope was unfulfilled. The light in his eyes dimmed and he had to clear his throat again before speaking.

"I take it the evening went well?" She nodded.

"He was a very charming and attentive gentleman. He…well I liked him…very much."

It was like a sharp dagger to his heart. H-He and the queen had grown so close and it pained him that she liked the prince, more so than her reaction to any of the others. There was something in her tone that scared him…something that hinted that her favorable reaction to this particular prince went deeper than any of the others. He struggled with his now riotous emotions.

"I…ah, I see."

Elsa noticed his pained expression and suddenly that unwarranted guilt in the pit of her stomach was too much. She blurted.

"He kissed me."

Josef's first reaction was unreasonable rage. He wanted to find the prince and tear him apart with his bare hands. How dare he defile her with any part of his body? Elsa was his! As swiftly as those thoughts entered his mind he ruthlessly pushed them away. She belonged to no one but herself. He tried to clamp down on his roaring jealously, for that was what it was. More acute than when she'd shown favor towards Prince Filip. A strange and discordant feeling of panic was lodged in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about what she would say next. Was she…considering this prince as her consort? He blurted without thought.

"I…that is…what I mean to say…was he respectful?"

She stiffened and her gaze grew haughty

"What are you implying Josef?" He hastily looked away but he couldn't seem to stop his mouth from running.

"I hope you didn't allow him too many liberties. What would people think?"

He deserved the icy slap that resounded against his cheek. She gazed at him with barely contained fury, but it was the hurt in her eyes that slayed him.

"H-How dare you imply. How could you think that I…" She turned to stalk away from him. He cursed himself a jealous idiot and responded on instinct. Had he learned nothing from his previous encounters with her? His jealously solved nothing. He caught up with her at the door, grabbed her wrist, and hauled her into his arms, tight against his chest. She struggled for a moment and he prayed she wouldn't freeze him where he stood.

"E-Elsa please, forgive me. That was crass and uncalled for and I know you would never behave in any way that was less than exemplary. God, I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean…it just that you and I…"

She stopped struggling and it was then that Josef realized fully what he'd done. Elsa was fully in his arms, where he wanted her…_where she belonged_, his heart whispered to him. She was practically glued to him. He could feel her hands flat against his chest, her breasts smashed tightly against the hard planes of his, her stomach aligned with the lower muscles of his abdomen, his pelvis dangerously close to hers, and he had his nose buried in her hair at the base of her neck. The baby fine tendrils teased him with their clean scent.

Oh God, what was he doing? He had to stop. He pulled back to look into her eyes and apologize, but he was ensnared. Elsa was more open to him in that moment than she'd ever been before. He could read her every emotion in her sky blue eyes. Confusion was the dominate emotion, but there was also vulnerability and…desire. He groaned heavily and it caused her nipples to abrade his chest. There was no mistaking their peaked condition.

"I am such a complete idiot," he murmured, and then gave into the temptation of those beckoning lips. He was done fighting. He was lost. He loved her and he was tired of hiding it, tired of standing back while others attempted to woo her away from him.

With a surrendering groan, he caught her mouth in a deep kiss. The sensitive skin of his lips was coaxing against the pillowed softness of her fuller lips and she whimpered. He pressed his assault with a deeply satisfied sound and cajoled her lips apart with his own. He dipped his tongue inside and ran it along hers and this time she gasped, granting him even greater access to the recess of her intoxicating mouth. He tasted her with sinful abandon.

She tasted amazing, like the bite of new winter snow and something rich and decadent. He could kiss her forever. The pleasurable sounds she made when his tongue and lips explored an uncharted area of her glorious mouth spurred him on. She made this half moan, half excited cry that cut him straight to his groin.

He growled low in his throat, put his large hands under her slender thighs, lifted her, and placed her on a nearby table. He broke apart from her breathing heavy. Her eyes were dazed. He stepped between her legs captured her chin with his hand, tilted her head back, and kissed her again. This second kiss was hard and demanding and gave no quarter. This kiss was passion personified.

She was kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, her tongue dueling with his in a sensuous dance. He was drowning in the taste of her. She had the lapels of his coat clutched tightly in her hands and it wasn't until he felt frost creeping over his neck that he was able to regain his senses and pull away.

They stared at each other in shock, both breathing heavy. Then Elsa noticed the ice on his jacket. She gasped in horror.

"Oh no…no no, please no." He glanced down, saw her stricken expression, and reached one hand towards her.

"Elsa it's okay, it's just a bit of ice."

She recoiled as if slapped and skittered away from him in fear. He didn't let her escape. He knew what she was thinking and he wasn't about to allow that. He captured her and pulled him against him, cupped her cheek gently and ran his thumb back and forth across her cheekbone. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Elsa look at me…please." He entreated. She reluctantly opened her eyes. He kept up the comforting caress.

"You didn't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me. You're in control now. Trust yourself."

She wrenched herself from his arms. Her eyes were wounded as they gazed at him.

"I-I can't."

She bolted for the door. This time he let her go.

* * *

Elsa made it to the safety of her chambers and collapsed her bed. Her mind was awash with so many jumbled thoughts she couldn't make sense of them. Frost still trickled from her fingertips and she willed her powers back into submission.

Oh God, Josef has kissed her…really kissed her. She'd melted under the assault of his lips and tongue. She'd never felt anything like it and she could never allow it to happen again.

She sat on her bed, hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on top of them. She wasn't surprised, not really. They had been leading up to this moment for months now. His confession about his past let him slip past the last of her barriers and his kiss caused them to crumble. She could no longer lie to herself. She loved him.

Trembling, she started to rock back and forth. God, this is what she'd been afraid of. She could no longer hide from it, this looming, insubstantial fear that had hidden in her subconscious. She'd been barely aware of it, but now it had been freed to accost her vulnerable mind.

She came to the horrible realization that she'd not only agreed to meet these princes simply for the good of Arendelle. She'd agreed because in her deepest, darkest place, she knew that a prince from another land that she had no chance of falling in love with was…safe.

Love will thaw, but love was also messy and left her emotions wide open and vulnerable. Strong emotions affected her powers. It was simply their nature. The love she had for her sister, her adopted family, her kingdom, and her people was a safe love.

It was love that flowed freely from her and was easy to manifest, feel, give, and…control.

The love she felt for Josef was not easy…it was messy and passionate and so…consuming. She lost herself in the pleasure of it and it made holding on to her powers challenging.

Oh God, she couldn't love him like this. She would slip…she would hurt him.

What was she going to do?


	10. Prince Odin of Lothor

A/N - Direct all your hate mail to me evil twin...and don't fret. This isn't the end.

* * *

Elsa's decision in regards to Josef was admittedly cowardly in the extreme.

She decided to avoid him.

It had been four days since she had last seen him. It wasn't making things any easier and she found she still had to continue meeting princes, but her dedication to the process had waned drastically. Even Prince Natanael had realized something had changed for his farewell to her was ruefully resigned. Her mind drifted back to yesterday morning at the docks.

_Elsa stood before Prince Natanael; her heart and mind were a jumble of disconnected thoughts and feelings. All she could think of was Josef kissing her and how she'd simply ignited. Her heart, mind, body, and soul responded to that kiss in a way she never could with Natanael, despite his god like good looks, easy going nature, and wit. _

_He must have sensed something wrong because he placed two fingers under her chin and searched her expressive cerulean orbs._

"_I've seen that look before." He leaned forward, gently kissed her forehead, pulled back, and smiled._

"_Who is he?" Elsa made a pained face, but she gathered her courage and answered._

"_He is someone I've known for a while now. He…I…it's complicated."_

_Natanael smiled regretfully. "Love always is." She didn't deny it and he sighed._

"_Just promise me something Queen Elsa. If it doesn't work out for whatever reason…I hope you will consider me."_

_She smiled at him softly. "I will. I promise." _

_He nodded, kissed her forehead once more, and departed. Elsa watched him go, her expression torn. _

She came back to herself with a start. Kai was at the doorway and announcing the next prince. Elsa exhaled quietly. It began again.

* * *

Prince Odin of Lothor did not fit Elsa's idea of a general, but she was basing her opinion off of the only general she'd ever met, the one that was head of Arendelle's peace time army. The Lothorian Prince was only a few years older than she, but he had the aspect of a much older man.

He was polite, overly serious, and if he ever smiled she thought his face might crack like fissures on a fault line. She was growing quite frustrated with the conversation. It was like pulling teeth to get him to talk about anything at all. She was trying to give him a fair chance, but in truth she could not imagine herself tied to such a solemn man. It didn't help that thoughts of Josef and that all-consuming kiss kept intruding. She repressed her inner chaos and let her mind wander. Her ice felt sketchy. She noticed it in the early morning when she had come to the dining hall to break her fast. She was leaving frost on things. Not since the days before her coronation had she had so little control.

It was strange though, she had not overtly frozen anything. It was just trails and layers of harmless frost. It was disturbing, but even she realized it could be so much worse. She swallowed her sigh. The problem of her frost and Josef's kiss were not going to be solved at this moment, and she felt somewhat guilty for thinking on another man while in the company of the prince.

She glanced at the general and grew thoughtful. She wondered what had made him the person he was today.

She had often wondered if she would be a different person today if she'd never had powers. She wouldn't have had to isolate herself from everyone she loved if she had been normal, that was a given. What she really wondered though was if she would be as naturally cautious or if she would be a little bit more like Anna?

Her baby sister was fearless. It was one of the things that both delighted her and frightened her. She knew that even before she learned to fear her powers, she was still more cautious than Anna could ever dream of being. Still, she knew she had also been a lot more like Anna in a lot of ways.

She was always more reserved though and it wasn't just because of her powers. Her powers simply added another thread to the tapestry. She was the oldest, the heir, from the time she could first reason and understand she knew that she would rule her father and mother's kingdom one day. She knew she would be its protector. When Anna was born she had something else to protect…a baby sister.

She had vague memories of her mother introducing her younger sibling to her, she was only three at the time after all, but her memories grew sharper as she grew older. She remembered when Anna was two and she was five how she would conjure snowflakes for her little sister to toddle after on chubby baby legs. Anna had followed her everywhere it seemed, and when someone tried to prevent her from doing so, she would raise an awful fuss. Eventually, the staff and her tutors simply left Anna be; and so Elsa gained a pint sized red-headed dervish that shadowed her every move.

She wouldn't have had it any other way. She loved her baby sister from the start and delighted in the fun they had together. It had been so incredibly hard to separate herself from Anna. She had told herself over and over again that it was to keep Anna safe. It was the only thing that got her through.

She still thought of that moment on the ice when Hans had told her that Anna was dead and she was the cause. She had felt like he dealt her a physical blow. She recalled how her legs had simply refused to support her any longer and she'd collapsed under the weight of her despair.

She never wanted to feel that way again.

Thankfully, everything had worked out in the end and she and Anna were as close as ever, but Elsa would always remember that blink of an instant when she thought her sister gone forever. It made her cherish every moment of every day with her loved ones, no matter how mundane.

It tempered her natural caution and reminded her to let mischievous Elsa play sometimes. It made her realize that life could not always be taken seriously and that sometimes one had to take time to have fun. She had a feeling Prince Odin didn't even know what fun was. Before she believed that thought to be gospel, she decided to ask him.

"Prince Odin, tell me of your life in Lothor. What it's like? What do you do for fun?"

The prince gave her a stern sidelong glance. They were strolling through the halls as it was pouring rain outside and they couldn't enjoy the gardens.

"Lothor is a harsh land, but I find it sufficient. It is surrounded by natural defenses that make it hard to invade. It is mountainous and gray, but those mountains make it almost impossible for our enemies to take us by surprise."

She nodded her understanding and he grunted and continued.

"For fun I train. I study battle strategies and tactics. I do everything in my power to become a better solider so that I may defend my people at any moment. My grandfather was a hard man. He made a lot of enemies and unfortunately my father and eldest brother are still paying for his mistakes."

Elsa thought his dedication to his people was admirable, but she was confused. Whoever became her consort would be living in her kingdom. She did not she see how he expected to defend his people from the shores of Arendelle. With a perplexed frown she said as much. Prince Odin now looked uncomfortable.

He sighed heavily. "I try to be an honest man Queen Elsa, but I know you will be displeased by what I tell you. In truth, I have no desire to marry. I came because my country needs a weapon, something that will deter our enemies from their constant intrigues. There is much unrest in my kingdom and even though we are well defended, our enemies still persist in trying to conquer us. My brother felt that if one of us was aligned with you, then perhaps our enemies would think twice about attempting an attack."

Elsa was slightly taken aback. She'd thought of her powers in many ways before, as a gift, as a curse…but never as a weapon. She wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted. She was a bit angry and the prince seemed aware, still, he did not cower or apologize for his honesty. Elsa could respect that. She took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully.

"I can see your brother's logic, but I fear it is somewhat flawed. In order to be any sort of threat to your enemies, I would have to be considered dangerous and ruthless. I have only once used my powers to defend myself." Her gaze turned inward and for a moment she was lost in those memories. It was Prince Odin's gruff voice that brought her back.

"What happened?"

She gazed at him with haunted eyes. "I-I almost crossed the line. I'm sure you are familiar with the events surrounding my coronation? I know the Duke of Weselton made sure anyone of consequence knew of his pain and suffering."

There was a note of teasing sarcasm in her tone, but her voice turned serious once more, her eyes once more thoughtful.

"What he has been sure to leave out of his account were the two men he sent to kill me. They were armed with crossbows and breached the doors of my ice palace. I tried to run at first, but they cornered me. Those men invaded my sanctuary, tried to kill me, and they almost paid with their lives. The Duke believes me to be a monstrous, unnatural being." She paused again, collected herself, and continued.

"Strangely, it was a true monster that stopped me from becoming one. The irony is not lost on me. To this day I do not know why he did it. I have speculated, but have decided that it is something I will never really know or understand. No matter, despite its source I learned a truth that day. I learned that I may have it in me to kill, but it would only be in the direst of circumstances."

Prince Odin nodded gravely. "I told my brother as much. Forgive me, Majesty, but I have been a solider all of my life. I believe quite strongly in my duty to my people, but as I told my brother I don't believe what he wants me to ask of you is right or fair. I promised him I would only reveal the circumstances that lead me to court you if you asked…thankfully you did."

A small smile cracked, but it was only there for a moment. Elsa smiled back at him.

"So, since we have established you truly have no interest in me what are we to do with ourselves?"

He paused in front of a picture of a hunt scene.

"I never said I wasn't interested in you. You are a fascinating and beautiful woman. I simply stated I had no real wish to marry…which I find unfortunate as I believe you would be quite ideal if I had the notion to be leg shackled."

Elsa smirked. "I think that is the most backwards compliment I have ever received, but I thank you Prince Odin. You do seem to be a solid and dependable man. I'm sure you won't always feel as you do, but for now…friends?"

He grunted and that barely there smile touched his lips again.

"I would be honored, your Majesty."

She smiled. "Come then, you must be famished. I believe it is almost time for dinner. If we don't get there soon Kristoff and Anna may well leave us only scraps."

He laughed, the first real one she had heard from him. "My lady." He offered his arm to escort her and she took it graciously. Together they went into the dining hall and Elsa was glad to have perhaps made a new friend if nothing else.

* * *

After dinner Elsa practically raced towards the council chambers. She was half afraid Josef wouldn't be there after their previously emotionally charged encounter and she found she desperately needed to see him, her frost problem notwithstanding. She had been in a whirlwind of confusion from the moment he kissed her, but like all things in life sometimes it only took one moment of clarity to change a previously charted course.

That moment of clarity had come during dinner and was a result of her sister and Prince Odin's seemingly innocuous conversation. The contents of the conversation had ignited something in Elsa, something that she found she needed to confront as soon as possible. It was a debate about love and fear, the irony of which was not lost on the young queen.

"_I'm simply stating that fear is a powerful motivator," Odin replied, stabbing a piece of roast chicken with his fork. Anna rolled her eyes._

"_And I'm saying love is more powerful. Look, if people fear you then yes they will kowtow to you and shower you with affection, but it is all false. People who are ruled by fear are constantly looking over their shoulders and waiting for the other shoe to drop. The other half are plotting against you and your tyranny. Kingdoms dominated by fear do not stand the test of time. Eventually the masses will rebel and overthrow the ruler that is oppressing them. Love, however, is a powerful motivator. If your people love and respect you and you love and respect them…then there is no limit to what a kingdom can accomplish."_

_Elsa, who had been silent for a while, piped in. "But what if love is too powerful? What if the force of that love is too all-consuming and you lose control?" _

_Anna looked at her strangely, knowing that her statement was about something other than what they were talking about. Elsa wasn't really looking at her; she seemed to be gazing inward at something only she could see. Kristoff and Prince Odin had also marked the strangeness of her statement and were both looking at her in concern. The queen seemed to collect herself, looked up at all the parties, blushed prettily, and stammered._

"_F-Forgive me, I was pondering something else. I-I seemed to have derailed the true path of the conversation. Please continue; you both have fascinating arguments."_

_Dinner resumed and all was well until Anna cornered her in the hallway and dragged her into an empty room. They had been on their way to meet Kristoff and Prince Odin in the library._

_Anna released her arm and spun her to face her._

"_Okay tell me now. What was that all about?" Elsa blushed and looked away._

"_Nothing…it was nothing." Anna gave her a look that was reminiscent of Sven when Kristoff said something to him that was patently untrue. _

"_Oh don't give me that Elsa, you have been distracted for the last few days so just tell me already. What has you in knots?"_

_Elsa shook her head and Anna gently grabbed her hands and squeezed them,_

"_Please, don't shut me out when you have a problem. That's why I'm here. It's what sisters do. I love you Elsa and when you are angry, scared, or upset I should be the first person you think of to share that burden."_

_The queen sighed deeply. There was a layer of hurt to Anna's words and Elsa felt slightly guilty. She was right, if she could share her inner turmoil with anyone, it would be her baby sister._

"_He kissed me," she blurted. Anna scrunched up her nose in confusion._

"_Who kissed you? Prince Odin?" She shook her head in the negative._

"_No, no, Josef kissed me…and so did Prince Natanael."_

"_Wait…What?" She smacked Elsa on the arm. "Are you telling me you got kissed by two men and you're only telling me now?"_

_Elsa rubbed her arm were Anna had hit her and scowled at the younger woman._

"_Well I'm sorry that I even told you now since all you are doing is hitting me for it!" Anna rolled her eyes._

"_Oh please, I didn't hit you hard enough to hurt you. That was a 'why on earth did you not tell me sooner so we could gossip and have girly moments over it' love tap! Now, tell me everything! When did this happen, why, and which one was the better kisser! I can't believe you got kissed and didn't tell me!"_

_Elsa's face rapidly turned red. "I'm sorry, I…it was…I didn't…" She took a deep breath. "I didn't know what to do. Oh Anna, I'm so confused. I-I think I might be…" She cut herself off._

_Her baby sister eyed her shrewdly. "Might be what? In love?"_

_Elsa gave a sharp nod and Anna's face split into a wide grin. "But that's great. Won't your council be pleased unless…who exactly are you in love with?"_

_Her sister's face twisted into a pained expression and Anna instantly understood. "Oh…you're in love with Josef. But Elsa, that's all right. Josef is a wonderful man. He is good friends with Kristoff and I've spent some time with him because of that. Also, it's pretty obvious he is in love with you too so I don't see…"_

_Elsa cut her off. "What?" She shook her head. "No you must be mistaken, he doesn't…he can't…"_

_Anna looked bemused. "Can't he? Elsa I know you're not completely aware of this but you're beautiful. You are also fun and smart and, and caring. He would be an idiot not to love you."_

_The queen pulled away from her and wrapped her arms around her torso. She looked back at Anna with wide eyes._

"_I'm scared, Anna."_

"_What? But why?"_

_Elsa ran her hands up and down her arms as if warding off a chill._

"_When he kissed me it was…" She blushed. "I-It was wonderful…but then I saw the frost. Don't you see Anna? This is what I was afraid of! It's why I honestly was content to have you as my heir and if it wasn't for Archie and that stupid law I would have never…"_

_Anna grew quiet, her face grave, as she finished her sister's sentence. "You would have never gotten married."_

_She acknowledged her with a quick nod. Anna sighed. She went over to Elsa and hugged her from behind. The queen stiffened for a moment and then relaxed._

"_Elsa…you have powers, there is nothing that can change that. You are in control of them, but I know they are tied to your emotions. So this is going to come down to trust. You have to trust yourself and you have to trust the person you choose to spend your life with. The one thing I do know is that you were not meant to be alone. Love is always a risk…but believe me when I say it is worth it."_

_The queen turned in her sister's arms and pulled her into a proper hug._

"_I-I'll think about what you said." She promised and pulled away. "Come on, they men are probably wondering where we disappeared to."_

_Her baby sister grinned mischievously. "Soooo, the kiss was wonderful huh." Elsa smirked and shoved Anna playfully._

"_I don't think that is any of your business dear sister…but yes…yes it was."_

Elsa came back to herself with a sigh. She realized that each respective prince was leading her to one inevitable truth. She loved Josef and being afraid of that love would only lead her back to a place she had no wish to ever return to.

It was his willingness to share his past that made her realize how very important to her he had become. It took a great deal of trust on his part because he essentially confessed to criminal acts to the sovereign of a nation. He took her promise to not hold it against him or to throw him into the nearest dungeon on pure faith. That kind of trust was humbling.

His story had broken her heart. He'd suffered greatly and she understood he'd not made good choices, but she was the last person on earth to throw stones. She had hardly made good choices herself when she was being ruled by her fear. Emotions sometimes led good people to do things they would never do otherwise.

She knew that Josef wouldn't have descended into madness if he wasn't being ruled by his horrific grief, just as she would never have frozen her kingdom if she'd not been ruled by her fear. Elsa understood a thing or two about being an imperfect being. She did not expect perfection. She reached the doors and hesitated. She was about to do something risky to both her heart and her hard won peace of mind.

She felt though that it was worth the risk. If Anna was right…If Josef…well if he harbored the sort of feelings for her that she did for him, then perhaps the problem with her powers was not as insurmountable as she feared. She was under no illusions that it would be easy, but for the second time in her life she was going to make a purely selfish decision about her happiness. She felt excitement infuse her as she entered the council doors only to be disappointed.

Josef wasn't there.

She wandered deeper into the room hugging herself. She found herself drawn to his desk and the papers littered there. Curious, she bent down to study them. He was apparently still trying to find a loophole in the Succession Law for the document was prominently displayed.

She admired his determination, but she had study this particular document to the smallest decimal point. She knew how thorough it was. Another paper caught her eye, this one a half-finished letter. She moved the law document out of the way and pulled it free. It was written on Josef's personal stationary.

She hesitated. She shouldn't invade his privacy like this; it was something she would have found distasteful if someone had read a private correspondence of hers. She went to replace the document until a sentence caught her eye.

_I, Josef Stendahl, hereby tender my resignation as advisor to Queen Elsa of Arendelle…_

She involuntarily crushed the paper in her grasp. She gazed at the seemingly innocent letter clenched tightly in her fist with stunned and hurt eyes.

Josef was leaving her and she never had a clue as to his intentions.

She felt the happiness in her heart die and all her hopeful yearnings with it.

He was leaving…

Just then the council room doors swung open and her young advisor stepped inside. He looked up and froze. A previously un-encountered awkwardness was thick in the air as he shifted uncomfortably. He had not seen her since he'd kissed her with all the love and passion in his heart. Her avoidance of him had been agony, but he had understood for the most part. Now she was here and he had no idea what to say to her. He simply stood and drank in her presence like a man lost in the desert tasting water for the first time in days.

Elsa didn't feel awkward at all…she simply felt hurt and angry. Her anger hid her pain as she straightened to her full height and said in a frosty tone.

"Were you planning on telling me face to face or were you simply going to sneak away into the night?"

He appeared highly confused for a moment until his eyes fell to the maimed parchment in her slender white hand. His face drained of color. Of all the letters she could have seen…he cursed roundly.

"E-Elsa, please. I can explain."

She stalked towards him, her long legs eating up the distance quickly. She stopped in front of him, her expressive eyes killing him with everything reflecting in their depths. Pain, anger, confusion, and something else he was afraid to put a name to, swirled in those heart wrenchingly beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Explain? Please, do so, for I fear that I am at a loss. I t-thought…" She cut herself off and perused her lips. She couldn't not say the next words and still be able to manage the hurt coursing through her body and lodging in her heart. He seemed to understand for he did not push her. He wanted to touch her so very badly, but her body language and the frost creeping over the paper she held, stayed him.

"Elsa, I was going to tell you and do the thing properly. I'm sorry that you found out this way, but I'm not abandoning you! I was waiting until you made your final choices."

Even to his own ears his reasoning sounded weak.

She seethed. "My final choices? So you reasoned that once I was married I'd have no use for you? You're not just my advisor Josef; you're my friend at the very least and at the most…" She closed her eyes and very softly continued. "And due to my past, my powers, and being queen…I-I don't have a lot of friends."

She looked away and hugged herself tight and Josef was dying inside. He started to reach towards her, but she curled in on herself and his hand dropped helplessly to his side. The woman before him right at this moment wasn't the queen. This was Elsa with all of her masks gone allowing him to see her true emotions.

Josef cursed. He was a thoughtless bastard. He never should have left that letter simply laying around for anyone to find. He should have had more respect for her. Unable to help himself he pulled the queen into a tight hug, she struggled for a moment but eventually relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're right…we are not simply queen and advisor. I very much consider you a friend Elsa and I…I will always be your friend, but I don't know that I can stay once your…once you find…"

She stiffened and pulled out of his arms. Her look was once more collected and it was cold…so very, very cold.

"Friends don't kiss each other the way you kissed me. What of that Josef?"

He flinched away. He had thought long and hard about his actions since that kiss and had come to the conclusion that he was fooling himself. He had thought perhaps…but no. It really was an impossible dream. He was a former pirate and she was a queen. He had been wrong and selfish to give in to his desire for her, even if he would cherish that kiss for the rest of his days. He could make it right though and continue on with his initial plans…the ones he had put into motion before things became so muddled. He couldn't be selfish and tie Elsa to him. She was too good for that. He said the next words although they pained him.

"That shouldn't have happened. I was fooling myself to think…but no matter."

She studied him in the growing silence. Elsa felt a roaring in her ears. She was hearing him, but his words were failing to register. A mistake…he thought the most passionate moment of her life was a mistake. How could he? How could he dismiss what had to be the single greatest moment of connection she had ever felt towards another human being. She had been frightened by the frost and by the manifestation of her powers, but she was here again. She was willing to fight for something greater than fear. She was done allowing fear to cripple her; it had stolen too much from her already. She stood taller, took courage, and broke the silence with these words.

"I've fallen in love with you Josef."

He stilled and his head shot up in disbelief. Elsa outwardly appeared calm, but inside she was shaking. Anna said love was a risk and she knew she was taking one right now.

"No," he denied. She couldn't, she didn't…not really. Josef felt his world tilt. He had been in love with her so long and he had come a long way from the man he was, but the fear was still there. Sonja loved him and look where that got her? He may have starting to forgive himself, but he was a long way from healed.

It came down to one simply fact.

He did not believe he was good enough for her.

He didn't deserve to be loved by such a creature as her. A sinner could drink from the well of forgiveness, but that didn't mean he could marry an angel. "No," he denied again, "you're simply confusing passion with love. You cannot love me…I'm not worthy."

Elsa felt her heart break. She had her answer. She had risked her heart…and lost.

Josef was still unable to forgive himself and she did not want to be his salvation. She simply wanted to be the woman he loved. Anna may be right. He may have feelings for her, but until he could see beyond the pain of his past…he would forever be lost to her. Defeated and heart sore she sighed.

"Then run Josef. It's what you're best at." She said softly.

She turned away; her back straight and her head held high. She walked away with all the poise and grace she possessed…every inch the queen.

No one would ever guess that she was falling apart inside.


	11. The Final Choice

A/N: Well only one more to go after this. It's been a fun journey and I really give everyone heartfelt thanks for your reviews. I take great care with all of my stories, especially the fan fiction because I am always cognitive of the fact that these characters are not mine and I want to keep them as true to who they are as possible. I was especially enamored of Elsa when I saw Frozen because of her complexity. I have tried to capture her vulnerability and her strength and hope I have portrayed her as I believe she would be a little bit older and wiser than before. I also thank you for the thought you gave your reviews and I feel like it pushed me to take even more care than I normally do with a story.

To: 1n Rainb0ws – put the crossbow away, the rest is finally up!

* * *

The day had finally come.

The twelve princes had been met and the queen was to make her final decision today on who would be the prince to court her. The queen, at the suggestion of her council, had decided to make the day of the official announcement a festival day. The gates were open, the shops were closed, and dancers, street performers, and vendors enticed the crowd to part with their hard earned money. The citizenry was alight with the jovial air and all of Arendelle celebrated…all but one.

Josef found himself in much the same situation as he had when this whirlwind started. He was at the Fox and Hound drowning his sorrows in a pint of ale.

Elsa had been avoiding him for the last two weeks. Anna wasn't speaking to him, and Kristoff would simply give him a pitying look when he saw him. All in all, it had been a horrible fortnight.

He had no one to blame but himself.

With a long sigh he placed his mug back down on the polished bar top. He kept telling himself it was better this way. Elsa didn't really love him…she was just confused. Once she settled into life with one of the princes she would forget all about him.

His grip involuntarily tightened over the mug.

It had been torture seeing her at the palace entertaining the last princes. He had watched her discreetly as Elsa squired Prince Matteus around the palace, seemingly enjoying his company as she laughed with him often. He just happened to stay late to enough to endure Prince Tomas of The Northern Isles flirting shamelessly with her. He was there too when Prince Anton of Guntherland presented her Majesty with an exquisite sapphire and diamond necklace, designed by him and crafted by the royal jewelers. The metal was gold, but it burned white like silver, and the intricate and delicate jeweled snowflakes created a piece that was simple yet elegant.

What stung, although he expected it, was that she stopped seeking him out after her outings with the princes. He knew that she wouldn't, but he still missed her like he would miss an appendage.

He tried to tell himself that it was for the best, but the argument seemed to be growing thin.

She had told him that she loved him and he told her she was mistaken. He was having second, third, and even sixth thoughts on the lunacy of his actions. This was what he wanted, what he dreamed of, what he long for. He wanted the queen of Arendelle to love him and want him forever.

He thought he was being noble and self-sacrificing. Her council and her people would be outraged if they found out she married a former pirate. Besides, he knew that she simply had to be confused because the only person who had ever truly loved him and accepted him was dead.

A niggling thought had been tormenting him though. What if she wasn't confused and she truly did love him? What if he was wrong and he was being a coward like she implied. What if it was true that it was easier to be a martyr to love, instead of a participant?

It was a disturbing thought and the ale was helping him squash it, but still it lingered. He scowled at his mug; not liking the implications of what he was thinking when a dusty messenger sidled up to the bar and asked for a pint. He normally wouldn't give a messenger a second glance but something about the man's livery caught his eye. He noticed the seal on his pouch and blinked in surprise. This messenger was from Duke Archibald's house, Elsa and Anna's second cousin.

What on earth could the old reprobate be up to now? Josef knew he was not pleased with the council pushing Elsa to be married, but he did not seem overly concerned about it either. Josef had the feeling that he didn't expect any of the princes to take to Elsa due to her unnaturalness as he called it.

He knew that Elsa's spymaster kept an eye on the man in case he were to ever to plot any mischief, but so far the man had done nothing but wait. He seemed to be placing all his expectations on the law of Arendelle.

That could also have to do with the fact that although he was ambitious, he was also dull and lazy. He wanted things to come to him, but didn't want to work for them. It was why he would make such an abysmal ruler and could never be allowed to inherit the throne.

Josef eyed the messenger. He suddenly had a most unbearable urge to know what sort of message he could be carrying. So when Gunner went to take the man's money. Josef quickly thrust forward his instead.

"Let me get that for you friend, you seem to have had a hard journey."

The messenger smiled his thanks and pocketed his money.

"Thanks friend, and yes it has been a long journey and to deliver unpleasant news I fear. I always like to fortify myself with a pint before giving bad news."

Josef pretended only mild interest. "Oh? Sorry to hear that. Who is the news for?"

The messenger sighed. "It's for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, but I'm afraid I can say no more. I don't think they would appreciate me sharing the news with a stranger before them." The man quickly downed his pint.

Josef nodded sagely. "Of course, of course I understand. Here now, you still looked parched. Gunner? Can we get another pint of your fine ale for this good man?"

The shrewd bartender narrowed his eyes at Josef, but he finally nodded.

"Oh no…I really shouldn't."

Josef clapped the man on the shoulder. "Come on my good man. This is the finest ale in Arendelle and your news can wait a few more minutes for you to at least shake the road dust from your boots."

The young man pondered this for a moment and then nodded.

"Good man. Now what should we drink to…how about…to Arendelle, long live Queen Elsa!"

The man echoed his sentiment and drank deeply. Josef hide his triumphant smile in his mug. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of her bedroom window and looked out at Arendelle. She took a deep, fortifying breath.

Today was the day she choose the man who would be courting her for the foreseeable future. It seemed inevitable that the courtship would lead to marriage. Her whole world was about to change.

She sighed and turned away.

She hadn't spoken to Josef in two weeks and still her heart pained her. She couldn't believe she told him that she loved him only to have him say something as idiotic as he wasn't worthy of her. She had suffered a range of emotions since that moment, profound sadness, anger, heartache, bargaining, and finally…acceptance.

She was intuitive enough to know that Josef harbored feeling for her as well. She wasn't presumptuous enough to dare hope it was love, but in the end, it didn't matter. He had chosen to run from his feelings…to run from her.

Elsa knew that his personal demons still haunted him. She understood that, but she had learned a great deal about herself since her disastrous coronation. She was stronger than she used to believe herself to be and no matter what happened she would always do her best for her people. She was the queen of Arendelle and she understood that being a good queen meant honoring her people and the laws of her kingdom.

It didn't mean she couldn't fight those laws when needed and she had every intention of trying to do away with the Succession law so her children would not face the same dilemma she now faced. Archie was the major roadblock to getting it repealed and he was not a young man. He wouldn't always remain in her way. Until that time, she would do everything in her power to keep him from the throne, even marry a man she did not love.

She thought once more of Josef and then put him from her mind. He had made his choice.

She crossed to her vanity and took a moment to study her appearance. She looked presentable, but she was unsatisfied. It was too much the queen of Arendelle instead of the snow queen.

That was the story of her life. She would forever be torn between who she was born to be and who she was inside. Today though, today she needed to be the queen of Arendelle, but longed for the freedom of the snow queen. She studied herself for a moment longer and came to a decision.

She waved her hand and conjured her snow queen attire. The sexy young woman in the mirror stared back at her and gave her a boost of confidence. She knew her advisors were going to have a fit, but she didn't care. For once, both sides of her persona were in accord with each other.

She was the queen of Arendelle, and she was the snow queen, it was as simple and as complex as that.

Elsa turned from her vanity and crossed to her desk where three missives lay. They were acceptance letters from Prince Filip of Err, Prince Natanael of Maradova, and Prince Matteus of Astok. She had narrowed her final choices to these three men and each one was now at the palace awaiting her in the throne room.

She still didn't know which one she was going to pick, but that was all right. She needed to make this decision carefully and not in haste. Each of the princes chosen had something in them that appealed to her. Prince Filip was kind, Prince Natanael was outrageously handsome and a little wicked, and Prince Matteus had a pleasing enough countenance and a rapier wit.

Each would be a credit and a boon to Arendelle…it was too bad her heart belonged to none of them. She turned back to her mirror and saw the unhappiness in her eyes.

_Oh Josef, _she thought. _Is it really to end this way? With you gone forever and me married to a man I do not love?_

Elsa shook her head sadly and drew a fortifying breath. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. She wrapped her will around her, straightened her spine, pinched her cheeks, and gave her image a practiced smile. No one could complain that the queen wasn't able to mask her turbulent emotions when needed.

If the smile didn't quite reach her eyes…well, no one was perfect.

* * *

Josef couldn't believe what he was reading. He glanced at the now prone messenger as he slumped against the bar. The letter shook in his hands. He needed to see Elsa. Josef quickly stuffed the letter back into the bag, looped the satchel around his own neck, and clutched it tightly in his hands.

He raced towards the palace gates. The queen would be meeting with her would be suitors in moments and he desperately needed to see her before then.

A miracle had happened. A miracle wrapped in a tragedy. He put on another burst of speed as the crowded streets opened up for a second. It seemed all of Arendelle was out and about today in order to hear the queen's final choice. He was pushing his way through the mass of bodies and cursing in frustration.

He was running out of time.

* * *

Queen Elsa was standing just beyond the curtain to the great hall. Kai was moments away from announcing her. She took a deep breath. This was it. Anna and Kristoff were already out there entertaining their guests. She had made the decision to make an entrance a bit after in order to give the occasion a bit of expectancy.

Elsa new her future was moments away and she could feel her frost tingling under her skin. She was nervous. She heard Kai get in position; she was moments away from being announced when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist.

A soft, but urgent voice whispered. "Queen Elsa, I must speak with you!" She turned and her eyes widened in shock.

"Josef! What on earth are you doing here? Kai is about to announce me!" She hissed softly in reply. He was panting and it took him a moment to catch his breath.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have something here you must see." He held out the satchel and she sucked in a breath. She took it with trembling hands.

"What on earth? Are you mad? This is an official messenger bag from Duke Archibald's household. Josef…did you steal this from one of his messengers! Do you have any idea of the penalty you would face under Arendelle law if you were caught?!"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes I do, and I know it was foolish. I let my curiosity override my better judgment, but it doesn't matter right now. Elsa, you must read the letter before you meet with the princes."

Curious and very, very angry with him for taking such a foolhardy risk, she opened the satchel and withdrew the letter. It had the seal of her family's house on it. She tilted it towards the light and began to read. As she read her eyes grew wider and wider until the letter fluttered from her grasp. She looked to Josef.

"Dead?" He nodded.

"It was his heart. He has always suffered from a weak one and it seems it simply…gave out. I am deeply sorry for your loss, but you know what this means don't you? With Archie dead there is no one who would challenge you for the throne. He had no heirs and there is no one left with enough clout or family connections to lay claim. You don't have to marry, Elsa."

She looked away from him thoughtful and sighed.

"I see."

She didn't have to marry…it was a heady thought. She could make her apologies and walk away, but as she looked out into the crowded room she hesitated. There were three men out there that held in her in regard and wished to woo her for her hand. She was free now to allow a courtship to progress naturally without the pressure of actually having to marry at the end. She looked at the man in front of her, the man she loved. He may never be able to overcome his past and she knew that time was too precious to waste on fear.

She couldn't overcome his fears for him and mayhap she could love another. She wasn't entirely sure that was the case, but she was willing to give it a try. A moment of silence stretched and then she turned to face Josef, her face a mask of determination.

"I thank you, Master Josef, for bring me this news, but it changes nothing. In a few moments Kai will announce me and I will step out on the dais. I will stand before those men and I will pick my a man who may have the chance to be my future king. I will do this for Arendelle…and for myself, because you were right. I don't wish to be alone forever…but hear me well Josef. I love you. I believe I will always love you, but if you cannot find the courage to love me enough to overcome your own fears, then I will let you go. I will mourn the loss of what could be, but then I will move on and I will choose another. The choice is yours."

He gazed at her with unhappy eyes. "Elsa," he breathed her name. She held his gaze for a moment more, but his expression did not change. She sighed.

"Goodbye, Josef."

Just then Kia announced.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa stood taller, stepped out, and crossed the dais. Josef watched her go with something akin to aguish.

She was doing it. She was choosing a king. In the next few moments she would be lost to him forever. What was he to do? He watched her lips move, knew she was speaking words of greeting. Any moment now she would pick. Oh my God, she was going to pick one! He frantically started pacing.

She loved him…loved him. And he…he rejected her. Holy Mother of God, he rejected her. Was he really that much of an idiot? He had loved her for so long and she'd seemed like this impossible dream and now…now that dream could be his reality if only he had the courage to reach out and take it. He found his feet moving of their own accord and heard the gasps of the crowd, the murmuring, and yes the drawing of swords. Before he knew it, he was on his back with a sword as his throat while Elsa's personal guard surrounded him. He had tunnel vision though and he looked beyond them to a stunned and fuming Elsa.

He really needed to say something right about now.

* * *

"…thank you once again for coming. I have met and talked with each of you gentlemen and you are here because I saw in you many fine qualities. I will be choosing one of you to court me and I have great hopes for the future and the future of our respective countries. Even if you are not chosen by me, know that I hold you in the highest esteem and pray we my part ways as friends." She took a breath. "Now with no further ado I choose Prince…"

There was a commotion and Elsa turned to watch Josef running towards her. Her personal guard reacted swiftly and he was on his back, inches from death within a moment. Elsa gazed at him in astonished anger. What on earth could he be thinking?! The stupid, stupid man!

She was just about to demand an explanation when he spoke.

"Elsa, I love you! I love you more than anything on this earth…more than my own life. You were right, I was a coward before…and I know you are going to be royally pissed off at me after this little stunt, but I don't care. Please Elsa, I beg of you. Give me a chance…give us a chance. I want to be the one to court you. I want to be the one to hopefully marry you. I want to be the one to give you babies and the one that grows old with you. God above, Elsa I love you…so much. I'm sorry that I was a fool. Please, please forgive me."

The whole room grew hushed. Anna and Kristoff gazed at their crazed friend with stunned eyes. Elsa's other advisors looked down on him with varying expressions of anger, pity, and disgust at the abysmal breach of decorum. The other princes seemed equally shocked, except for Natanael, he simply seemed amused.

Elsa's face was an unreadable mask but inside she was seething. Of all the nerve! She clenched her fists to keep them from shaking. She wanted to freeze him to the floor. He chooses now to tell her! At the eleventh hour with the swords her guard a hairsbreadth from his throat? The mad fool. The mad, crazy fool! What on earth was he thinking? She was equal parts furious and elated. He loved her…but he was still a lunatic. She cleared her throat, swallowed the urge to shout, and commanded.

"Guards, release him."

With grumbling reluctance they let him up and he brushed off his coat. He met Elsa's stony eyes with his wary ones. The snow queen approached him in all her regal glory and he swallowed convulsively.

"Josef…you are a mad fool. You do not, run out of hiding at the queen and not expect consequences. You moron, they could have killed you!"

Her voice broke on the last word and he felt a surge of hope. Cautiously, he approached Elsa and took her hands in his.

"I love you, my queen."

A bark of laughter broke from her and tears prickled her eyes.

"Oh of all the…I love you, too, you daft idiot."

He reached up his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Choose me, please. I will make you happy." She covered his hand with her own.

"Oh Josef, we've discussed this before. No one can make me happy; they can only make my happiness richer."

She prolonged the moment and his eyes pleaded with her for forgiveness and acceptance. She bit her lip and then finally yielded. "Yes you madman, yes I choose you. I choose you."

Josef pulled her in close and captured her soft lips in a lingering kiss. It was sweet and short, but very satisfying. She broke from him, smiled, and turned towards the waiting princes.

"My lords, I am afraid that I must follow my heart on this matter and I have chosen Master Josef. I do not want there to be any hard feelings between us. If it pleases you, I would very much like to remain friends."

There was a long silence while each of the princes eyed Josef as if weighing him…they seemed to come to a conclusion together. Prince Filip spoke first.

"Queen Elsa, you are beyond exquisite and I will not say I am not disappointed, but if your heart lies with this man then I wish you every happiness."

Prince Matteus spoke next. "I echo Prince Filip's sentiment and say that I would be honored to be counted as your friend."

Lastly Natanael stepped forward. His face had a weighty frown as he eyed Josef.

"I have already told her Majesty my opinion on the matter of her heart, but I add this. Queen Elsa is a jewel beyond compare. She is all things that I long for in a bride and I hope one day to find, so…hurt her and I will run you through with my sword."

Josef nodded in acknowledgment. "If I ever hurt her, my lord, I will sharpen the blade for you and pray that your hand is steady and true."

Natanael gave a sharp nod and stepped back.

The protests were not over, however. Like clockwork her council approached her, each grumbling and mumbling amongst themselves.

Viscount Stig was the first to speak.

"My queen, this is highly irregular." She arched a cool eyebrow at him and he stammered.

"What I mean is…Master Josef…he is…"

"Oh for the love of God, he's a commoner. We can't have you marrying a commoner." Sir Ruben bellowed.

Baron Teodor chimed in. "It's scandalous!"

Elsa was about to counter when Anna pushed her way in front of her and stood glaring at the group of men, arms akimbo and eyes flashing blue flames.

"That is enough! You do not get to tell my sister what to do! She is the queen and she can marry who she pleases and Josef has finally removed his head from his butt long enough to see that she is amazing. She loves him, she is marrying him…end of story."

Kristoff stood off to the side his eyes shining with love and pride as he watched his wife give the stuffy old vultures a good dressing down. Under his breath he murmured. "You tell'em feisty pants."

Elsa stepped forward and linked her arm with her sister. Anna started, but then smiled up at her. They didn't need words. This was her baby sister and Elsa knew how much she loved her. The same knowledge was reflected in Anna's eyes. She turned towards her council, her bearing regal.

"My gracious council, for years you have advised me and I have heeded your advice when needed, and trusted my own judgment when necessary. In this, however, we will disagree. Josef is my choice. There is nothing left to discuss."

With that she turned on her heals and walked to the dais. She stood there in her rightful place and looked out at her people. The people and kingdom she loved. She then looked at Anna and Kristoff, the family that she loved. Her eyes then moved to Josef, to the man that she loved.

Her world felt right. She smiled a blinding smile.

"The choice is made. Let the festival begin!"

There was cheer that arose as her words were repeated to the crowd outside…and Arendelle celebrated.


	12. Epilogue

Josef raced down the hall with his brother-in-law nipping at his heels. The messenger sent to fetch them from the building site of the new foundling home they had been visiting had long since been left behind at the gates.

He ran faster than he'd ever done in his life. He had to make it. He just had too. He reached the door to his and Elsa's shared chamber, something that was almost unheard of but both royals had insisted upon, and burst through the door.

His wife was laying the middle of their large, canopied bed, her sister beside her holding her hand, and the midwife and royal physician in attendance. Elsa gave him a tired smile. He raced to the other side and linked their fingers together, kissing the top of her knuckles. He had never seen her so disheveled. Her white blond hair was plastered to her and her body was covered in a layer of sweat.

She had never looked more beautiful.

She squeezed his hand gently. "You made it."

"Of course love, I wouldn't abandon you in this."

She managed to raise a sardonic eyebrow. "Last I checked, I'm the one doing all the work." Her face took on a pinched look as a pain hit her and she breathed through it. She squeezed his hand so hard he felt his fingers might break, but he sucked in a breath and endured.

It passed and she calmed down again. Anna mopped her brow with a damp handkerchief.

"That's it Elsa, you're doing great." The queen smiled. "Yes well, at least I'm not cursing at him like a sailor and threatening violence as you did to Kristoff. Anna's lips quirked into a guilty smile.

"That's because you have always had better manners then me and he…he put a baby ox in my belly and wanted me to push it out!"

Elsa laughed and then grimaced. She was breathing heavy again.

"Your son is not oxen-shaped in the least."

Anna's smile turned happy. "No…he's perfect. If you don't count the tiny amount of mischief he gets up too."

Elsa scoffed. "Thank heaven all two year old hellions are not as resourceful. There would be nothing but gray heads about."

Josef captured his wife's attention again. "You say that like our child will be any better." Elsa's face took on a sheepish expression. She was about to comment when another pain hit. She managed through it and eyed Josef.

"I fear that I may start cursing you yet pirate. See what your ravishment had done to me."

His grin was unrepentant as any she had ever seen. He leaned in and whispered audaciously.

"If you didn't enjoy being ravished by me so much it wouldn't happen as often." He kissed her cheek and gave her a saucy wink. She glared at him and thought briefly about zapping him with her ice, something she had done from time to time to keep the scoundrel in line. She decided she was simply too tired, but her sky blue eyes promised retribution.

Josef wasn't worried. He knew he could wheedle his way back into her good graces. She loved him too much to stay annoyed for long.

They sat back, but soon Elsa's contractions had started to come closer and closer together. Anna was gratified to hear that her very proper sister had a few choice words for her husband as the time grew nearer. Josef, for his part, did is best to not take anything personally. He held her hand and tried to make her more comfortable. Kristoff was waiting outside the chamber with his and Anna's son Eirik. He was inspecting everything around him as toddlers are ought to do.

Inside the chamber Elsa was trying not to scream through the pain, but she wasn't able to hold in all of her cries. It was finally time to push. Both Josef and Anna encouraged her and mopped her brow while the midwife gave her instructions.

Elsa panted and pushed and pushed and pushed…and then there was no more pain and a cry. Exhausted, she looked on as the midwife cut the cord, cleaned the baby up, and wrapped it in a blanket. She smiled as she placed the baby in its mother's arms.

"Meet your daughter your Majesty."

The little princess fussed briefly and then settled down, blinking eyes that were the same hue as her mother's. Elsa eyes were tinged with joyful tears. She laughed softly and kissed the baby's downy head. Whips of golden brown hair decorated the crown.

"Josef look." He bent over then and laid a soft, lingering kiss on his wife's lips. She smiled wider.

"She's beautiful. You're beautiful too."

Anna sat next to her sister and beamed. "Oh Elsa…what are you going to name her?"

The queen shyly bit her lip and looked steadily at her husband. "I've been thinking…Sonja."

Josef sucked in a startled breath. "Elsa…"

She hastily added. "Only if it pleases you and won't cause you distress."

He had to look away for a moment to collect himself but when he turned back his eyes were shining. God above, he loved this woman. He took in his wife and child and he nodded.

"Yes, I think…that is…Sonja would have liked that…very much."

The queen turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. Moments later, Kristoff chased an excited two year old into the room. The young prince ran to his mother and demanded, "up, up!"

She picked him up and he looked down in confusion at the baby in his aunt's arms before stuffing two fingers in his mouth and cuddling into Anna's shoulder.

Elsa looked from her sister to her nephew to her brother-in-law and back to the baby in her arms, before turning to gaze at her husband. He looked awfully pleased.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle held her child tight to her bosom and let out a contented sigh. She had meant what she said to Josef about happiness. No one could make you happy, but she sure felt her happiness had been added to exponentially.

For perhaps the first time in her life, she was completely at ease with her life. She was content.

It was glorious.

* * *

Late one evening after Elsa had drifted to sleep in Josef's arms the new princess of Arendelle kicked and cooed as the aurora borealis danced across the sky. She was in her cradle near her sleeping parents. They slept on. The sky was awake and the baby blinked at the display on her ceiling. Giggling, six month old Sonja, reached up and a spark of blue light and a flurry of white erupted from her fingertips. She cooed and gurgled and clutched the cold flurries in her chubby fingers.

The snow would be melted by morning and it would be a while longer before her parents knew her secret.

For now the ice princess slept and dreamed of talking snowmen, reindeers, and the woman named Elsa who smelled like ice and snow. Her mother.

…the legacy continued, but this time…fear didn't stand a chance.

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: Well that's all folks. I have written a wedding/wedding night tie-in that I will probably post. It will be rated M so please if you do not like such things please don't read it. It will stay separated from this story for that reason.


	13. Thanks and Notifications

Dear Readers,

I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for your kind words and your enthusiasm for this story. The wedding/wedding night tie in is now posted as well. I realized after putting it up that those that subscribed to the main story for alerts will not be aware of this as I posted it separately. If you are interested then please enjoy.

Thanks,

Rogue


End file.
